COLD
by Lgaara
Summary: Multichap - [DEATH CHARA]/Mereka hanya mencoba mempertahankan Cinta yang mereka miliki meskipun itu merubah mereka menjadi sosok penuh Ambisi - Mind to RnR? - [T Semi M] /CHAP 9 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**COLD**

**BY : Lgaara**

**PAIRING : [Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku Gaara]**

**GENRE : Romance &amp; Comfort/Hurt**

**RATED : T**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**NARUTO : Massashi kishimoto**

**COLD : Lgaara**

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OCC, GAJE,ABAL2,DSB**

**SUMMARY : Cinta membuat mereka terluka tanpa mereka sadari. Cinta membuat mereka menyakiti yang lainnya. Dan Cinta yang membuat mereka belajar artinya merelekan.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**HINATA POV**

Semenjak dua tahun yang lalu disinilah aku tinggal.

Di apartemen mungil dan sederhana.

Aku tak punya cukup banyak uang untuk menyewa apartemen yang lebih mewah dan besar. Mengingat pekerjaanku hanya seorang pegawai kantoran biasa.

Malam telah berganti pagi, rutinitasku sehari-hari pergi kekantor pulang hingga larut malam, makan dan kemudian tidur seperti itulah kegiatanku berulang-ulang setiap harinya.

Tidak ada perubahan dan aku mulai jenuh dengan kehidupan seperti ini terus, hingga menghabiskan sisa hidupku.

Aku rindu bagaimana suasana hangatnya makan malam bersama keluarga besar Hyuuga.

Menonton acara tv bersama Hanabi dan Neji-ni serta membantu para Maid untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi setiap hari.

Itu cerita dua tahun silam sebelum aku pergi.

Pergi membawa hatiku yang hancur dan meninggalkan semua yang aku miliki.

Keluargaku,pekerjaanku,teman-temanku,rumahku dan suamiku.

Ah...tidak.

Mungkin sekarang lebih tepatnya aku memanggilnya mantan suamiku, aku memang belum sah bercerai dengannya.

Tapi dia mungkin telah mengugat cerai aku dengan memalsukan tanda tanganku mengingat dia memiliki banyak uang yang tak akan ada habisnya.

Sangat mudah baginya melakukan semua itu, hanya tinggal menghubungi orang kepercayaannya serta pengacaranya dan selesai sudah tanpa ada sedikitpun campur tangan darinya.

Dengan begitu resmi sudah aku dan dia bercerai.

Aku ragu bila dia mau mencariku dan memintaku kembali itu tidak mungkin terjadi, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Karena dia memang tidak pernah mau peduli kepadaku sekalipun.

Karena itulah salah satu alasan.

Mengapa aku pergi meninggalkan semuanya, mengubur diri dan menghilang bagaikan hantu.

**HINATA POV END**

**FLASHBACK**

Tiga tahun yang lalu diruang keluarga Hyuuga.

Terlihat Hiasi yang sedang bersidekap, melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

Sedangkan Neji yang terlihat berekspresi marah dan Hinata yang terus menunduk takut melihat tatapan tajam dari Nisannya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menikah dengannya Hinata?

Apa kau tak sadar sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Nisan tidak yakin kelak kau akan bahagia Hinata-chan.

Dia sepertinya tidak serius akan hubungan kalian.

Pikirkanlah kembali, kupikir kau harus mempertimbangkan bocah penyuka Anjing itu yang lebih bisa membuatmu bahagia Hinata-chan."

Jelas Neji panjang lebar dengan nada dan tatapan memohon. Terselip nada khawatir meski Neji berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Neji sungguh tidak yakin. Akan rencana adiknya yang ingin menikah dengan lelaki berandalan itu menurut Neji.

"Ti...tidak Nisan aku yakin, d..dan aku pasti akan ba..bahagia."

Tegas Hinata meskipun dengan terbata dan gugup.

Hinata menundukan kembali kepalanya.

Sambil sesekali meremas ujung kimono yang tengah dikenakannya.

Kimono mewah dan elegan berwarna ungu lembut dengan renda putih disetiap ujungnya.

Terus teremas hingga kimono itu terlihat kusut dan bergaris-garis.

Terlihat keringat mulai mengucur dari dahi yang tertutup poni ratanya.

Hiasi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Dia memang tidak rela bila putri tercintanya akan menikah dengan pria itu.

Tapi Hiasi tak kuasa menolak, melihat bagaimana begitu gigihnya perjuangan putrinya demi meminta restunya.

Seharusnya lelaki itu yang datang dan meminta restu kepadanya.

Bukan hanya putrinya seorang diri yang sekarang menghadap dan memohon kepadanya.

Bagaimana mungkin Hiasi rela menyerahkan putrinya yang lemah lembut itu kepada seorang lelaki dingin dan tidak pedulian seperti itu.

"Haaah..."

Sekali lagi Hiasi tak mampu menolak.

Apalagi dengan melihat pandangan Hinata yang begitu sayu dan penuh pengharapan.

"Baiklah Hinata.

Tousan merestuimu. Semoga bahagia nak."

Jawab Hiasi pada akhirnya.

Meskipun ia tak yakin akan keputusannya ini.

"Ha...hai Tousan hontou ni arigatou."

Ucap Hinata seraya memeluk Tousannya.

Senyum haru penuh kelegaanpun tersunging diwajah Hinata.

Sedangkan Neji hanya bisa merelakan adik tercintanya meski dengan sangat tidak rela dan terpaksa.

**Flashback End**

Sekelebat ingatan itu muncul membuat Hinata merasa sedih.

Sungguh Hinata menyesal jika saja dulu ia mau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Neji dan Tousannya.

Mungkin saja sekarang ini ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan berada dekat dengan mereka.

Masih tinggal dirumah tempat tinggal keluarganya.

Sungguh bila bisa mengulang waktu kembali Hinata menyesal pernah mencintai lelaki itu.

Mengetahui akhirnya akan seperti ini sungguh membuat hatinya sangat sakit dan tambah membuat luka menganga didalam hatinya.

Meskipun seperti itu yang terpenting sekarang dia sudah merelakan semuanya.

Cintanya,harapannya dan melupakan sosok suaminya.

Menghela nafas sejenak Hinata mulai beranjak dari sofa mungil dan nyaman yang berada diruang tengah apartemennya.

Sudah larut malam Hinata harus segera tidur.

Karena esok pagi ia harus berangkat bekerja, sekarang ini ia hanya hidup sendiri dan harus membiayai semua kebutuhannya sendiri.

Mematikan lampu dan mulai menutup mata.

"Oyasumi Tousan,Neji-nisan dan Hanabi-chan".

Ucap hinata dalam hati.

Sementara itu didalam kediaman Sabaku, terlihat seorang pria berumur sekitar seperempat abad sedang bergelut dengan minuman berakoholnya.

Entah berapa banyak yang telah dia minum.

Terlihat banyak sekali botol kosong yang tergeletak diatas meja mewah berwarna coklat yang berada disalah satu sudut ruangan kamarnya itu.

Matanya terpejam.

Menyembunyikan bola mata berwarna jade yang indah.

Hembusan nafas kasar terdengar, sepertinya ia belum mabuk meskipun telah menegak banyak alkohol berkadar tinggi.

Itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadapnya.

Sungguh ia telah terbiasa. Semenjak dua tahun lalu ia sudah terlalu akrab dengan minuman itu.

Senyuman miris tersungging dibibirnya.

Sungguh ia merasa mengapa akhirnya seperti ini.

Apakah kesalahannya terlalu besar?

Apakah dosanya tak bisa termaafkan?

Sehingga dirinya tak diberikan kesempatan sedikitpun untuk memperbaikinya.

Memulainya.

Sungguh ia menyesal.

Menyesali perbuatannya yang telah menyianyiakan wanita yang sempurna seperti istrinya.

Yah... istrinya.

Kau tak salah mendengar. Ia memang istrinya,masih istrinya,tetap istrinya dan akan selalu menjadi istrinya.

Karena ia memang belum bercerai dengan istrinya.

Istri yang telah meninggalkannya sendiri seperi ini.

Tidak ia tidak rela melepasnya.

Tidak akan.

Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bisa pergi dari hidupnya semudah itu.

Ia akan membawanya kembali.

Dengan suka rela atau terpaksa.

Sungguh ia tak perduli yang terpenting wanitanya kembali.

Miliknya kembali.

Sedikit menyeringai Gaara pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Jade yang tajam dengan seringai licik menghiasi bibirnya.

Handphone yang tergeletak di atas nakas dekat ranjangpun bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Kankurou."

Gumamnya.

Gaara pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hn, cepat laksanakan".

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan singkat itu.

Gaara kembali menyeringai dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Bersiaplah sayang.

Aku akan datang. Cukup sudah selama dua tahun ini kau bersembunyi dan menghindar dariku.

Ku akui kau cukup pandai bersembunyi.

Tapi jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari Sabaku Gaara."

Dengan nada dan pandangan dingin.

Gaara pun membuka kembali handphone yang berada digenggamannya.

Dan muncul dilayar handphonenya.

Sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut indigo yang disanggul keatas dengan mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih.

Senyum malu-malu dan rona merah dikedua pipi nya yang chubby terlihat anggun sekaligus manis.

"Aku tak sabar ingin melihat ekspresi terkejutnya, pasti menarik."

Didalam sebuah kamar mungil terlihat Hinata yang masih tertidur lelap diatas futonnya yang mungil,nyaman dan hangat.

Sepertinya dia memimpikan sesuatu yang indah terlihat sekarang ini ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

**HINATA POV**

"Aku telah lama menunggu.

menunggu saat ini tiba menunggu hari ini akan datang dan penantianku akhirnya terbayar.

Dia.

Calon suamiku berdiri disampingku mengenakan baju pengantin.

Sungguh tampan.

Oh kami sama engkau sungguh murah hati memberikanku pendamping hidup yang terlampau sempurna.

Aku jadi merasa tak pantas bersanding dengannya.

Aku hanya wanita biasa.

Aku tak mampu untuk berkata apapun lagi. Lidahku terasa kelu, tangan ku mulai bergetar dan berkeringat.

Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Dia berdiri disampingku dengan mengenakan setelan baju pengantin yang berwarna serba putih.

Jangan lupakan bola mata jadenya yang kini sedang menatapku dalam.

Sungguh membuatku terpesona.

Rasanya pipiku mulai memanas.

Aku merasa malu tapi sangat bahagia.

Jangan lupakan wajah-wajah keluarga kami, teman-teman dan seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir juga ikut berbahagia.

Sempurnalah sudah kini hidupku.

Kami sama aku takan meminta apapun lagi hanya saja kumohon aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagian ini lebih lama...Lagi. Lagi. Lagi atau selamanya.

Dan aku pun terbangun.

Itu hanya mimpi.

Tapi bukankah itu adalah kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu?

Kenapa aku bisa memimpikannya?

Aku telah berjuang keras untuk melupakan semuanya.

Tapi Kenapa sekarang aku malah bermimpi seperti itu.

Itu adalah mimpi yang indah.

Dan saat aku terbangun.

aku menyadari bahwa itu juga menyakitkan.

Itu membuatku mengingat bahwa kehidupan yang berbahagia hanya ada dalam cerita dongeng.

Didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya cinta.

Semua bohong.

Aku takan mempercayainya lagi.

Aku telah berubah.

Bukan Hinata yang dulu.

Gadis lugu,bodoh,polos dan naif.

Sekarang.

Aku Hinata yang baru.

Takan lagi bisa terpengaruh oleh perasaan cinta.

Aku telah membentengi diriku sendiri untuk menghindari dari hal-hal yang tidak logis seperti cinta.

Aku tak membutuhkannya.

Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah berjuang agar tetap hidup.

Dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan berbahagia.

**HINATA POV END**

**To be continue...**

**A/N**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, Nama, Tempat, Tokoh Dsb.**

**Sungguh Author hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna #nyanyi2Gaje **

**Atas segala kesadaran diri Author rombak cerita ini, Author sadar FF ini jauh dari kata bagus. Author bakalan edit semua chapter yang udah Author publish.**

**Meski perubahannya gak banyak. Author harap dengan perubahan dikit-dikit bisa kasih nilai plus.**

**Hehehe..#Ngarep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**COLD**

**BY : Lgaara**

**PAIRING : [Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku Gaara]**

**GENRE : Romance &amp; Comfort/Hurt**

**RATED : T**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**NARUTO : Massashi kishimoto**

**COLD : Lgaara**

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OCC, GAJE,ABAL2,DSB **

**CHAPTER 2**

Jalanan kota Tokyo pada pagi hari seperti biasa padat apalagi pada saat jam-jam sibuk seperti sekarang.

Ditambah penduduk Tokyo yang dari tahun ketahun semakin bertambah.

Beruntunglah ia bisa mendapat pekerjaan.

Mengingat banyaknya jumlah pengangguran.

Meskipun sekarang ini, ia hanya sebagai pegawai kantoran biasa.

Ia tak menginginkan gaji besar.

Meski sebenarnya ia bisa saja mendapatkan posisi setidaknya Manajer atau CEO seperti saat ia memimpin perusahaan cabang milik ayahnya.

Itu dulu dan sekarang ia tak menginginkannya.

Ia hanya membutuhkan uang yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya saja.

Hidup sendiri tak akan terlalu memakan biaya yang banyak.

Ia hidup sederhana.

Seperti biasa ia menaiki bus setiap pergi kekantor.

Ia tak ingin menghabiskan gaji setiap bulannya hanya untuk membayar taksi setiap berangkat - pulang dari kantornya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan seperti biasa kau terlihat cantik."

Ucap Karin rekan kerja kantor sekaligus teman dekatnya.

"Ohayou Karin-san. Ha..ha.. kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

Jawabnya pelan meski pipinya bersemu merah mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari rekan kerjanya itu.

"Bagaimana apakah kau sudah siap?"

Tanya Karin tak lupa sesekali dia membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang sama sekali tak bergeser.

"Emh...ano..siap untuk apa Karin-san?"

Jawabnya bingung setaunya bila masalah pekerjaan yang selalu menumpuk setiap harinya ia siap-siap saja toh sudah terlalu biasa.

"Akh...kau pasti belum tau, ku dengar akan ada Manajer pemasaran yang baru.

Itu artinya kita akan mendapatkan Manajer baru.

Manajer yang akan menggantikan Shino-san.

Dan kau tau apa berita baiknya.

Kabarnya ia adalah sepupunya Ino yamanaka anak pemilik perusahaan kita ini Yamanaka Corp.

Menurut yang ku dengar dia sangat tampan, muda dan juga lulusan luar negri."

Jawab Karin antusias sambil terus sibuk merapikan make up nya agar tampil sempurna dihadapan Manajer baru nanti pikirnya.

"Kalau memang lulusan luar negri kenapa hanya menjabat sebagai Manajer.

Kurasa dia bisa saja mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik".

Jawabku yang juga mulai tertarik mengenai topik pembicaraan Manajer baru yang tengah heboh dibicarakan semua pegawai Yamanaka Corp.

"Menurutku mungkin dia bermaksud meningkatkan dan memperluas pemasaran

kosmetick kita.

Kau tau dia telah lama tinggal diluar negri, pasti dia telah berpengalaman."

Hinata pun hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

Para pegawai Yamanaka Corp mulai berkumpul dan menunggu kedatangan Manajer baru mereka.

Para pegawai pria sibuk berbisik-bisik.

Sedangkan pegawai wanita sibuk membenahi pakaian, tantanan rambut dan make up mereka demi mendapat perhatian sang Manajer baru.

Terlihat Yamanaka Ino anak pemilik perusahaan Yamanaka Corp tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pria yang memiliki warna rambut serupa pirang seperti Ino-san.

Manajer baru yang heboh dibicarakan Karin itu memang terlihat masih muda atau kira-kira mungkin seumuran dengannya.

Ia perhatikan lebih teliti.

Pria itu memiliki bola mata berwarna biru yang berkilau yang sangat indah.

Dengan mengenakan kemeja biru muda dipadu-padankan dengan setelan kemeja formal dan sepatu berwarna hitam.

Menambah kesan maskulin.

Satu kata untuknya.

Dia pria yang sangat tampan.

Semua pegawai wanita yang melihatnya terpesona.

Pipi mereka bersemu merah.

Ada juga yang menjerit tertahan penuh kegirangan.

Sepertinya kedatangan Manajer baru itu akan menciptakan kehebohan-kehebohan lainnya.

Yamanaka Ino mulai sesi perkenalan.

"Perkenalkan ini sepupuku dari luar negri.

Yang akan mengisi posisi sementara Manajer pemasaran yang baru.

Kuharap kalian bisa bekerjasama dan menerimanya dengan baik."

"Namikaze Naruto.

Salam kenal kumohon kerjasamanya Minna-san."

Dengan cengiran lebar pria bernama Naruto itu memperkenalkan diri.

Dari yang Hinata lihat sepertinya dia pria yang ramah.

Setelah sesi perkenalan berakhir Hinata ,Karin dan semua pegawai lainnya kembali keruangan masing-masing.

Hinata yang bersebelahan dengan meja kerja Karin hanya bisa terheran-heran.

Melihat Karin yang wajahnya memerah dan tersenyum sendiri.

Kurasa dia masih terkena genjutsu pesona Manajer baru.

Terlihat seperti remaja labil yang sedang kasmaran.

Hinata melirik lewat ekor matanya pegawai wanita yang lainpun tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Karin.

Namikaze Naruto Manajer baru yang mengantikan posisi Aburame Shino.

Pria kaku,dingin dan membosankan.

Selama dua tahun ini ia bekerja dibawah kepemimpinannya.

Yang selalu kejam memberikannya tumpukan pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya.

Meski Hinata telah bekerja lembur.

Semoga saja dengan Manajer baru ia mendapatkan nasib yang lebih baik renungnya dalam hati.

**FLASHBACK**

Awal pertemuan Hinata dan Gaara saat mereka satu sekolah yang sama di Konoha Gakuen.

Dan entah kebetulan apa mereka juga satu kelas.

Gaara murid yang pintar.

Meski image berandalan yang hobi berkelahi tak pernah lepas darinya.

Tapi menurut pandangan Hinata.

Gaara orang baik.

Meski sering bolos dan tertidur diatap sekolah ataupun diperpustakaan.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Hinata bisa tau semua kebiasaannya.

Itu karena ia selalu memperhatikan Gaara.

Bahkan ia mengaguminya.

Tidak lebih dari itu ia menyukainya atau bisa dibilang ia sangat menyukainya.

Gaara seorang siswa populer,tampan,pintar, kaya.

Gaara sempurna.

Hinata tak berani hanya untuk sekedar mendekati.

Apalagi mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Ia merasa itu tindakan bodoh.

Ia tak pantas berada disamping Gaara.

Terlebih lagi mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi satu sama lain.

Mereka hanya tau mereka ada dalam satu kelas dan sekolah yang sama.

Ia pun ragu apakah Gaara tau namanya atau tidak.

**HINATA POV**

Sepulang sekolah.

Sekarang ini aku tengah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah.

Aku akan pulang naik bus.

Neji-ni berpesan sekarang dia tidak bisa menjemputku.

Sialnya sekarang turun hujan.

Aku mulai khawatir.

Aku lupa membawa payung atau setidaknya sebuah jaket.

Aku menoleh kekanan-kiri sekolah mulai sepi.

Jam menunjukan jam empat sore.

Ukh... dua jam lebih ku habiskan dengan kegiatan klub musik.

Sekarang mungkin semua siswa telah pulang.

Ini salah Nisan.

Jika tidak bisa menjemputku kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal.

Mungin aku takan menunggunya lama disekolah.

Kulihat langit sudah mulai gelap dan bulir-bulir air mulai turun.

Apa aku terobos saja sepertinya belum terlalu deras.

Aku tak mau terus berdiam diri dan berakhir kedinginan disini.

Saat aku mulai melangkah terdengar suara berat dan datar menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"Jangan bodoh."

Aku pun menoleh dan terkejut mendapati dia berdiri disampingku sambil bersidekap.

Meski dia berbicara padaku.

Tapi pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan.

Aku sampai menahan nafas.

Sungguh ini bagaikan mimpi.

Ini adalah interaksi pertama kalinya antara aku dan Gaara.

Meski kata yang pertama kali diucapkannya mengataiku bodoh.

Tanpa bicara dan menatapku dia memberikan jaket merah miliknya.

Aku bingung dan tak mengerti.

Aku hanya menatap jaket miliknya tanpa berkedip seperti orang bodoh persis sama yang dikatakannya.

Aku memang bodoh.

"Ambil."

Katanya dengan masih menatap kedepan.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku menerima jaket miliknya.

Setelah itu Gaara pun pergi.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Kulihat dia mulai berlari menerobos hujan.

Aku terus memperhatikan punggungnya sampai mulai menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kemudian dengan gugup aku memakai jaket miliknya.

Untuk melindungi kepala ku dari derasnya hujan.

Karena sedari tadi terus terbengong.

Sampai tak menyadarari hujan semakin lebat.

Tercium aroma tubuhnya bercampur wangi citrus menambah kesan maskulin yang berasal dari jaket miliknya.

Dengan muka memerah dan senyum lebar aku pun mulai berlari menuju halte bus dan menaikinya untuk pulang menuju rumahku.

Dimulai pada saat itu aku mulai mengenalnya.

Tak jarang aku memberanikan diri menyapanya saat berpapasan disekolah.

meski dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya dan kosa kata miliknya yang melebihi kata irit.

Aku merasa ia orang baik semakin hari aku semakin menyukainya dan mencintainya.

**FLASHBACK END**

Disebuah ruangan kantor Sabaku Corp.

Terlihat dua bersaudara Kankurou dan Gaara terlibat suatu pembicaraan penting,

Mereka terlihat serius.

"Kau yakin gaara?

Aku tak yakin dia akan menerima kehadiranmu begitu saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan.

Kau tau bahkan sekarangpun dia telah lari darimu."

Ucap kankurou panjang lebar.

Yang hanya ditanggapi Gaara dengan lirikan mata saja.

Sungguh Kankurou telah terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan manis seperti ini dari adik tersayangnya.

Adiknya yang berwajah datar seperti tembok.

Kankurou merasa dia tak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang sudah tidak waras mengajak berbicara tembok berwajah tampan A.K.A Gaara.

Kankurou mulai berucap lagi.

"Terserahlah, yang terpenting tugas yang kau berikan sudah selesai,.

Aku telah menyerahkan laporanku Alamat,Nomor telephone, dan juga kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Aku ingin berhenti.

Kau tau menjadi stalker itu melelahkan.

Harus mengikuti targetmu kemanapun.

Mencatat semua kegiatan yang dilakukannya setiap hari dan juga kau sampai tega menugaskanku mengikutinya sampai kedalam toilet wanita."

Jerit Kankurou histeris.

"kau lihat wajahku Gaara.

Kini makin terlihat indah dengan tanda lima jari yang menyakitkan dari perempuan yang mendapati aku masuk kedalam toilet para wanita yang merepotkan itu."

Ujar Kankurou sarkastik.

Gaara hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

Kankurou sungguh ingin mencekik adiknya itu yang menyeringai senang melihat penderitaannya.

POOR Kankurou.

Raut wajah Kankurou berubah serius.

"Dan perlu kau tau Gaara.

Menurut pengamatanku sepertinya dia tengah dekat dengan seorang pria.

Aku mendapatinya beberapa kali pulang bersama pria itu.

Makan siang bersama dan mereka juga terlihat akrab.

Aku tak begitu mengenal pria asing itu.

Sepertinya dia bukan salah satu keluarganya ataupun salah satu teman sekolah kalian dulu.

Dan kau tau pria itu lumayan tampan tak kalah dari mu Gaa-ra."

Ujar Kankurou.

Sambil menahan seringainya karena telah berhasil menggoda adiknya itu.

Sepertinya sekarang Gaara mulai memberikan reaksi.

Matanya menatap Kankurou nyalang.

Rahangnya mengeras dan bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sepertinya informasi yang baru Kankurou sampaikan membuat Gaara emosi.

Kankurou mulai berkeringat dingin.

Hentikan menatapku seperti itu Gaara.

Itu sangat menyeramkan jerit kankurou dalam hati.

Kenapa aku yang terkena amukannya.

Kenapa..kenapa... suara jeritan hati seorang kankurou nelangsa.

Kita tinggalkan dulu saja Kankurou yang sedang sibuk meratapi nasibnya yang gak ada baik-baiknya.

Kembali lagi melihat keadaan Gaara dahinya berkerut.

Sepertinya dia sedang berfikir keras.

Setelah beberapa saat berfikir dan menyusun rencana.

Gaara menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai kejam nan licik miliknya.

Kankurou yang melihat itu merasa ketakutan ini pertanda buruk rutuknya.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah rencana.

Kau lihat saja ini pasti menarik."

Ucap Gaara dengan nada dingin dan datarnya.

Mengagetkan Kankurou yang tengah bergelut dalam fikirannya.

Kankurou menghela nafas semoga semua berjalan baik doanya dalam hati (maksudnya berjalan baik bagi Kankurou.

Semoga saja Gaara mau berbaik hati memberikan bonus plus-plus untuk semua kerja kerasnya dalam mendapatkan dan mengumpulkan semua informasi ini).

Hari demi hari hubungan Hinata dan Naruto berjalan baik.

Sepertinya sifat mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang tidak menjadi masalah besar agar mereka menjadi dekat seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto berbaik hati mau mengantarnya pulang.

Meski memang letak apartemennya searah dengan kediaman Naruto.

Lagi pula sudah larut malam Naruto takan tega membiarkan Hinata pulang sendirian.

Setelah mobil Naruto sampai didepan gedung apartemen Hinata pun turun.

"Arigatou Naruto-san.

Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

Ucap Hinata sedikit membungkuk.

"Tak usah terlalu formal Hinata-chan.

Panggil saja Naruto-kun.

Lagi pula kita teman jadi jangan sungkan bila memerlukan bantuanku."

Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar khas miliknya.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang Naruto pun berpamitan.

Hinata melangkah memasuki apartemennya yang berada dilantai dua.

Setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga mulai terlihat pintu berwarna coklat bernomor enam belas pintu apartemen miliknya.

Setelah cukup dekat Hinata mulai merasa ada hal yang aneh.

Ada seseorang yang memang sengaja menunggunya.

Ia mulai merasa firasat buruk.

Seseorang itu adalah seorang pria dengan posisi menghadap pintu apartemen miliknya.

Sehingga pria itu memunggunginya.

Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu.

Meski merasa ia cukup familiar dengan sosoknya.

Ia berhenti melangkah diam terpaku dan mulai bertanya-tanya siapakah pria asing yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar.

Kakinya mulai terasa lemas seperti jelly.

Bahkan keningnya pun mulai berkeringat dingin.

Sungguh dia merasa ini perasaan yang tidak baik.

Dan saat pria itu berbalik menghadapnya dan menatap matanya.

Hinata merasa dunianya yang tenang runtuh saat itu juga.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**SAATNYA BALAS REVIEW: -***

**Riya-hime : ya ini udah update cepet, makasih yah dukungannya.**

**Okareinaf : Makasih, iya alurnya memang aku buat begitu pkoknya masa lalu hinata gk bkalan aku jelasin rinci dlm satu chapter, chapter pertama menceritakan awal pernikahan hinata ma gaara, chaper kedua menceritakan awal pertemuan hinata ma gaara dan mungkin chapter depan bakalan ngebahas cerita sebenarnya hinata ama gaara gimana mereka sampai menikah dan berpisah biar kesannya author so misterius,,hehe. . . **

**Yamanakavidi : makasih yah udah mau nungguin kelanjutannya.**

**Virgo24 : iya ini udah update cepet aku nggak mau mengecewakan pra readers, aku bakalan menuntaskan semua cerita yg aku buat soalnya aku jg ngerasain sendiri bgaimana penasarannya jika cerita yg kita suka malah digantungin ama authornya suka sebelllll... gaara ama hinata bkalan balikan dan pny anak kita liat aja nnti yah pkokny aku usahain akhir ceritanya gk bakalan sampai mengecewakan.. iya terima kasih bgt yah..**


	3. Chapter 3

**COLD**

**BY : Lgaara**

**PAIRING : [Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku Gaara]**

**GENRE : Romance &amp; Comfort/Hurt**

**RATED : T**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**NARUTO : Massashi kishimoto**

**COLD : Lgaara**

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OCC, GAJE,ABAL2,DSB dan semoga FF buatan Author ini tidak membuat para readers-san kecewa.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Suasana disekitar mereka terasa lebih dingin.

Sang pria asing yang terus menatapnya tajam seperti itu membuat Hinata merasa tak nyaman.

Mereka masih berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Hinata.

Saling membisu.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan.

Masih terdiam.

Dan tetap dengan saling berhadapan dan berpandangan.

Hinata mengenal pria asing itu.

Karena dia juga salah satu orang yang tau apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu nya.

Pria asing itu tersenyum dan berkata.

"Apa kabar Hinata lama tak bertemu?"

Hinata yang telah mulai merasa tenangpun menjawab.

"Keadaanku terasa lebih baik sebelum kau datang.

Apa mau mu?...Sai."

Jawabnya dengan suara lirih.

Sebenarnya Hinata tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Sai.

Hanya saja bertemu dengannya mengingatkannya akan masa lalu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu ku harap kau tak keberatan.

Aku mohon aku takan lama."

Ucap Sai dengan menatap Hinata nanar.

Hinata merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Sai.

Karena telah bersikap tidak baik kepadanya.

Padahal mereka disini memiliki posisi yang sama.

Pihak yang tersakiti mereka memiliki nasib yang sama dan ikut merasakan sakit yang sama.

Hanya saja Hinata tak mau hidupnya yang baru sekarang akan terbebani dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu.

Hinata melangkah mendekat.

Sai sedikit menyingkir untuk memberi jalan kepada Hinata.

"Masuklah.

Udara diluar dingin.

Kalau memang kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku.

Akan lebih baik kita berbicara didalam.

Sepertinya kau telah lama menungguku Sai, wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Kulitku memang pucat Hinata."

Jawab Sai bercanda bermaksud mencairkan suasana canggung yang tak mengenakan ini.

Hinata mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya.

Setelah kunci diputar tangannya meraih handle pintu dan membukanya.

Hinata masuk diikuti Sai dibelakangnya.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan mantel yang mereka kenakan.

Hinata menyuruh Sai duduk disofa yang berada diruang tamu.

Sementara dia menuju dapur untuk membuat teh.

Hinata datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh hangat serta beberapa makanan kecil.

Hinata ikut duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengan Sai dan kini mereka hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja kecil berwarna coklat.

"Terima kasih Hinata.

Kau memang pandai membuat teh yang enak."

Ucap Sai setelah meminum tehnya dan tinggal menyisakan setengah gelas.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sai.

Kini Sai tengah berfikir.

Sekarang Hinata telah berubah.

Dulu dia gadis yang selalu menunduk,berbicara dengan gagap dan sangat pemalu.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang.

Sebuah perubahan besar.

Kin ia sekarang menjadi sosok wanita yang lebih percaya diri dan bersikap tenang tanpa gugup.

Mungkin dengan kejadian yang dialaminya dulu membuatnya berubah seperti sekarang ini.

Hinata berdehem pelan dan menyadarkan Sai dari lamunannya.

Seakan tersadar Sai pun memulai pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Hinata kenapa kau pergi?"

"Karena ku rasa aku sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lagi Sai.

kau pasti tau persis bagaimana perasaanku."

Terlihat dari pancaran matanya.

Hinata memang masih menyimpan luka dihatinya.

"Kau pasti tak tahu keluargamu sangat merindukanmu Hinata.

Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan mereka juga?"

"Aku aku tak tahu Sai.

Aku hanya ingin menenangkan hati dan fikiranku...sendiri."

Sai menghembuskan nafasnya dan menunggu Hinata untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau telah memberi tahu keluargaku tentang keberadaanku disini.

Sai?"

"Belum hinata.

Karena kurasa aku harus menemuimu dulu.

Kau tau Yamanaka Ino adalah salah satu teman kuliahku dulu.

Dan kau bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya.

Aku menanyakan keberadaanmu darinya.

Bila kau ingin tau."

"Sai maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaanku kepada keluargaku. Sai?"

Pinta Hinata dengan nada memohon.

"Tapi kenapa Hinata?"

"Aku hanya belum siap sai."

"Tapi sampai kapan.

Kapan kau akan siap?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jawab Hinata ragu.

"Baiklah.

Aku tak akan memberitahukannya".

Jawab Sai tenang.

"Benarkah.

Terima kasih Sai."

Hinata bersyukur.

Sai memang Pria baik.

Senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Jika mereka tidak menanyakannya kepadaku."

Lanjut Sai.

Dengan berusaha menahan seringai menggodanya.

"Sai...kau ini."

Senyum Hinata seketika terganti dengan bibir mengerucut sambil mengerutu pelan.

Huuuh aku cabut perkataanku barusan.

Coret kata-kataku yang mengatakan Sai orang baik.

Dia itu makhluk paling menyebalkan dimuka bumi ini.

Sai yang melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti itu pun merasa gemas.

Tangannya terulur mengacak-ngacak pucuk kepala Hinata pelan.

Sedang asik bercengkrama datanglah makhluk tak diundang.

"Hinata...

Sai..."

Suara dingin dan datar tertangkap indra pendengaran mereka.

Sai reflek menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh.

Hinatapun reflek menoleh.

Mengikuti suara itu berasal.

Di depan pintu apartemennya ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri.

Kedua bola mata Hinata melotot tak percaya.

Tubuhnya langsung membeku.

Sedangkan Sai bersikap santai seperti biasa.

Merasa dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Dan malah menampilkan senyum tanpa dosa (minta dihajar).

Kau hanya tak tahu saja Sai.

Karena tanpa sadar.

Kau telah membuat makhluk itu murka.

Istrinya yang dicarinya selama dua tahun.

Istrinya yang dia rindukan.

Dan kini saat telah bertemu.

Betapa berangnya dia.

Melihat pemandangan merusak mata (menurut Gaara).

Mendapati istrinya.

Miliknya.

Sedang bermesraan dengan manusia setengah mati (Sai).

Pada malam hari.

Didalam apartemen istrinya pula.

Apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Dan yang lebih penting.

Apa hubungan mereka?

Gaara memang mengenal Sai.

Tapi tetap saja.

Dia penasan.

Dari menurut pengamatannya mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

Pikiran dan prasangka burukpun memenuhi pikiran Gaara.

Apakah yang dimaksud pria asing oleh Kankurou adalah Sai?

Lelaki yang tengah dekat dengan Hinata adalah Sai?

Tapi bagaimana mungkin.

Bukannya Sai adalah suaminya ...(rahasia hahaha).

Sai mulai merasa jengah.

Mendapat tatapan tajam Gaara yang seperti ingin menerkamnya saja pikir Sai.

Andai mata Gaara bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser.

Mungkin sekarang Sai telah Wasalam.

Gaara melangkah masuk dengan tenang menampilkan wajah datar seperti biasa.

Mulai menghampiri Hinata dan Sai yang malah diam terpaku melihat kedatangannya.

"Kau."

Tunjuk Gaara didepan muka Sai (dasar tidak sopan).

"sedang apa disini?"

Dengan tatapan sinis.

"Sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu.

Sabaku-san."

Jawab Sai tenang.

Masih mempertahankan senyum maut minta dihajarnya.

Hinata yang telah sadar dari kekagetannyapun ikut berdiri.

Menatap nyalang Gaara dan mendesis .

"Sabaku-san lebih baik kau segera pergi.

Aku tak ingat mengijinkanmu masuk."

Mendengar usiran dan tatapan ketidaksukaan yang Hinata layangkan kepadannya.

Cukup membuat Gaara syok.

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat.

Hinata telah berubah dan dia juga merasakan perasaan benci Hinata kepadanya.

Menghiraukan ucapan/usiran Hinata.

Gaara yang masih mempelototi Sai kembali berkata.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sai.

Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sekali lagi itu bukan urusanmu.

Lagi pula segala sesuatu mengenai Hinata itu bukan urusanmu lagi."

"Jelas itu juga urusanku."

Ucap Gaara sinis.

Sai pun ikut berdiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan Gaara.

Saling menatap mata menantang.

Sai dengan berani berkata.

"Apa pedulimu.

Bukankah dulu kau tak pernah memperdulikannya."

Ucap Sai memancing.

Hinata yang mulai merasa ini bukan pertanda baikpun menengahi.

"Sudah cukup.

Hentikan Sabaku-san.

Kuminta kau segera pergi dari rumahku."

Ucap Hinata dengan suara meninggi 1 oktaf.

Gaara yang merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Hinata pun mengalah.

Dirinya datang kesini untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan Hinata secara tenang.

Bukan dalam keadaan emosi seperti saat ini.

Jika dia tetap nekat.

Mungkin akan berujung pada pertarungan antara dia dan Sai.

Disertai tindakan menculik Hinata.

Tidak-tidak.

Dia tidak akan melakukan cara seperti itu.

Cukup bermain halus untuk saat ini dan Hinatapun akan kembali kepelukannya.

Gaara melangkah keluar.

Tpi sebelum benar-benar pergi Gaara berkata.

"Aku akan kembali lagi Hinata.

Dan kau pucat urusan kita belum selesai.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen Hinata.

Sai dan Hinata masih terdiam.

Suasana nyaman yang tadi sempat tercipta kini kembali canggung.

Sai pun ikut beranjak.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau butuh istrahat Hinata.

Sudah larut malam aku juga harus segera pulang.

Maaf telah merepotkanmu dan untuk tehnya terima kasih.

Jaa ne."

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Sai pergi kini tinggalah Hinata yang merenung memikirkan ucapan Gaara tadi.

"Aku akan kembali lagi."

Katanya sungguh mau apalagi dia.

Hinata tak habis pikir.

Mengapa hidupnya yang kini tenang harus terusik kembali olehnya.

**FLASHBACK**

**GAARA POV**

Setelah kepergiaan Kankurou disinilah aku masih belum bergeming.

Mengacuhkan tumpukan berkas-berkas map yang menggunung.

Menunggu untuk aku kerjakan.

Entahlah.

Aku merasa malas.

Lagi pula aku tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan fokus.

Otakku masih sibuk memikirkan cara membawa Hinata kembali kekediamanku.

Tak mungkin bila aku menculiknya.

Membawanya kekediamanku.

Membaringkannya diranjangku dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersamanya.

Gaara terkekeh geli atas pemikirannya tersebut.

Bisa-bisa Hinata kabur lagi dan malah semakin membencinya.

Meskipun rencana yang satu itu cukup menggiurkan untuk dilakukan.

Bila memang situasi memungkinkan.

Toh ia tidak peduli.

Suka atau tidak suka Hinata harus kembali padanya.

Apapun akan ia lakukan.

Meskipun untuk sekarang ia akan bersabar dan memakai cara halus untuk menyeretnya kembali kepadaku.

Aku tak sabar ingin menemuinya sekarang juga.

Tapi tidak-tidak aku harus bersabar.

Mungkin ia akan menemuinya nanti.

Tapi aku telah menunggu ini sejak lama.

Ia telah mendapatkan alamat rumahnya.

Hanya tinggal pergi menggunakan mobilku dan menemuinya.

Setelah peperangan batin Gaara.

Yang memakan waktu hampir dua jam ia memutuskan untuk menemui Hinata sekarang,

Gaara pergi dengan mengendarai Ferrari berwarna merah favoritnya.

Saat diperjalanan ia masih bingung apakah saat berhadapan dengan Hinata ia langsung saja memohon/memintanya kembali atau mungkin berhenti didepan toko dan membeli sekotak cinnamon roll dengan kartu ucapan berisi permohonan maaf dan kata-kata cinta.

Dan saat memberikannya ia akan berlutut dengan senyum lebar penuh cinta.

Gaara tak yakin bisa melakukannya.

Yang ada ia pasti akan melemparkannya atau membanting kotak cinnamon roll itu disertai senyum dibibirnya yang membentuk garis lurus.

"Haah..."

Desah Gaara mengacak rambut frustasi.

Ini terlalu sulit.

Ia tak cukup pandai dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Niat dalam hati ia ingin memohon kepada Hinata agar bersedia kembali.

Tapi kenyataannya mungkin akan terucap kata memerintah secara mutlak agar dia kembali dan tak menerima penolakan.

Setelah beberapa jam bergelut dengan pemikirannya.

Ia telah sampai diarea parkir gedung apartemen tempat Hinata tinggal.

Menurut informasi Kankurou yang ia terima tadi.

Hinata tinggal disini di lantai 2.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ia keluar.

Berjalan dengan tenang tapi mantap.

Ia menaiki tangga penghubung antara lantai satu dan lantai dua.

Hanya apartemen biasa.

Pantas saja tak ada lift fikir Gaara.

Beberapa meter dari ujung tangga tersebut terlihat ada sebuah pintu yang ia cari no.16

Saat akan menekan bel.

Ia mengernyit.

Kenapa pintunya sama sekali tidak tertutup?

Sperti biasa Hinata memang ceroboh bagaimana bila ada penculik yang masuk(Gaara).

Atau mungkin dia sekarang sedang tidak sendiri.

Mengikuti rasa penasarannya.

Ia masuk tanpa permisi.

Terlihat ada dua pasang sepatu berada diatas undakan.

Yang satu pasti milik istrinya Hinata dan yang satu lagi ia tak tau dan akan mencari tau.

Ia menangkap suara sepasang manusia tengah bercakap-cakap.

Mengikuti arah suara berasal ia terus melangkah.

Dan terkejut saat itu juga.

Dengan nada mendesis ia menyapa mereka.

"Hinata...

Sai..."

Ia menatap Sai marah.

Tentu ia mengenal pria ini.

Sedang apa dia?

Menatap Sai semakin tajam.

Seakan memberi isyarat turunkan-tanganbusukmu-dari-miliku.

Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

Ia mendapati mata bulat berwarna ametys yang sangat ia rindukan menatapnya terkejut.

Sungguh ia ingin langsung memeluknya dan mengatakan betapa ia sangat merindukannya.

Memintanya kembali dengan kata-kata yang telah ia rangkai dalam otaknya sejak ia masih dikantor tadi.

Namun seakan teringat sesuatu ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada Sai.

"Kau."

Seakan ingin mempertegas siapa yang ia maksud.

Ia menunjuk wajah Sai dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu.

Sabaku-san."

Kh...berani sekali dia fikirnya.

"Sabaku-san lebih baik kau pergi.

Aku tak ingat mengijinkanmu masuk."

APA...

Batin Gaara syok.

Kau mengusirku.

Dan apa itu panggilan Sabaku-san?

Kau tak sadar kau sendiri masih Sabaku hinata.

Sepertinya bergaul dengan simuka pucat akan berrdampak buruk dan mengakibatkan efek samping.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Hinata telah berani mengusirku yang jelas suaminya.

Kembali lagi menghadapi si pucat ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sai.

Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sekali lagi itu bukan urusanmu.

Lagi pula segala sesuatu mengenai Hinata itu bukan urusanmu lagi."

Mendengar perkataan Sai membuatku sangat kesal.

"Jelas itu urusanku."

Ucapku dengan sinis.

Dia berdiri menghadapku dan dengan berani berkata.

"Apa pedulimu.

Bukannya dulu kau tak pernah peduli pada Hinata."

Keh... tau apa dia tentangku.

So menjadi pahlawan didepan Hinata.

"Sudah cukup.

Hentikan Sabaku-san.

Aku minta kau segera pergi dari rumahku."

Ucap Hinata meninggi.

Kau berani mengusirku?

Baiklah aku pergi.

Kurasa mood ku telah berhasil dirusak oleh sipucat.

Aku tak akan bisa membujuknya sekarang.

Lebih baik aku mundur terlebih dahulu.

Bersikap tak sabar an terburu-buru tak akan menghasilkan apapun.

"Aku akan kembali lagi kesini Hinata.

Dan kau pucat urusan kita belum selesai."

Dan aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu nanti.

Tambah Gaara dalam hati.

Aku akan akan kembali Hinata.

Tunggu saja cepat atau lambat kau harus kembali padaku.

**GAARA POV END**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Saatnya balas review**

**Riya-hime : iya nih lanjutannya makasih yah udh mau nnggu ff gaje aku.**

**Virgo24 : oh berarti kita sehati #plak**

**Tenang aja aku tamatin ko, tunggu aja yah.**

**Kayyashima : makasih iya, makasih banget.**

**JAA NEE**

**by : Lgaara**


	4. Chapter 4

**COLD**

**BY : Lgaara**

**PAIRING : [Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku Gaara]**

**GENRE : Romance &amp; Comfort/Hurt**

**RATED : T**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**NARUTO : Massashi kishimoto**

**COLD : Lgaara**

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OCC, GAJE,ABAL2,DSB dan semoga FF buatan Author ini tidak membuat para readers-san kecewa.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**"NARUTOOOOOOOOO..." **

**Terdengar suara memekakan telinga yang membuat seorang pria yang masih tengah tertidur lelap merasa terganggu.**

**Kriet...**

**Suara pintu terbuka.**

**Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang Ino yang mencoba masuk kedalam kamar Naruto.**

**Ino terlihat sangat kesal.**

**Bagaimana tidak kesal.**

**Ini sudah jam sepuluh pagi.**

**Namun Naruto masih belum bangun juga.**

**Ino mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto.**

**Namun Naruto masih belum memberikan tanda-tanda akan bangun.**

**Sudah cukup membangunkan Naruto pada hari minggu memang lebih sulit dari hari biasa.**

**Kesal karena tak kunjung bangun juga.**

**Ino mendekat mensejajarkan bibirnya di depan telinga Naruto, tarik nafas dan...**

**"NARUTOOOOOO BANGUN KAU RUBAH PEMALAS."**

**Dengan sekuat tenaga Ino berteriak didepan telinga pria itu.**

**"AAAAAKH..."**

**Naruto meringis.**

**Sambil mencoba mengusap-ngusap telinganya yang terasa sakit dan berdengung.**

**"Kau mencoba untuk membuat telingaku tuli yah."**

**Sembur Naruto kesal.**

**"Kau sendiri yang membuatku kesal tau.**

**Dari tadi aku berteriak-teriak dan kau masih saja bisa tidur?"**

**Teriak ino tak terima.**

**"Inikan hari minggu.**

**Kenapa kau masih tetap membangunkan ku Ino?**

**Aku hanya libur satu hari jadi bisakah kau membiarkanku beristirahat!"**

**"Heh...pokoknya aku tak mau tau.**

**Kau harus bangun sekarang juga dan bersiap-siap."**

**"Apa...tapi aku masih lelah Ino."**

**Ucap Naruto memohon.**

**Mengeluarkan jurus Puppy Eyes andalannya.**

**"Itu tidak mempan Naruto.**

**Melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu malah membuat kau terihat makin bodoh."**

**Ucap Ino sarkastik..**

**"Memangnya kau menyuruhku bersiap-siap untuk apa?"**

**"Ayah menyuruhmu datang kepertemuan para kolega diSuna untuk mengantikannya."**

**"Hey...**

**Kenapa ayahmu menyuruhku.**

**Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi?"**

**Protes Naruto masih tak terima waktu tidurnya terganggu.**

**"Maaf saja yah.**

**Aku sudah mempunyai acara dengan teman-temanku minggu ini.**

**Lagi pula ayahkan menyuruhmu. Bukan aku."**

**Balas Ino sengit, sambil melengang pergi.**

**Sebelum Ino benar-benar pergi dari kamar Naruto yang berantakannya minta ampun.**

**Ino berbalik dan berkata.**

**"Dan perlu kau ingat.**

**Jangan lupa bawa seorang wanita untuk jadi pasanganmu nanti"**

**"Hah sial..."**

**Gerutu Naruto.**

**Sambil menguap dia masih merasa lelah.**

**Kemarin malam dia bekerja lembur dan sekarang saatnya waktu libur untuk beristirahat ada saja gangguan.**

**Dengan langkah gontai Naruto masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap sekarang.**

**Karena butuh waktu tiga jam waktu perjalanan untuk sampai keSuna.**

**Terlihat Naruto masih sibuk bersiap-siap.**

**Ia tengah menyisir rambut pirangnya.**

**Naruto mengenakan pakaian formal.**

**Seperti jas kemeja dasi dan hal merepotkan lainnya.**

**Sebenarnya dia tak terbiasa berpenampilan formal seperti ini.**

**Dia lebih menyukai memakai kaos tanpa lengan dengan jeans kucel kesukaannya.**

**Hanya saja dia tak mau mempermalukan pamannya dengan berpenampilan semerawut seperti biasa.**

**"Hah...**

**Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu tapi apa?"**

**Gumam Naruto sambil merapikan dasinya yang terlihat miring.**

**Dengan dahi mengkerut Naruto mencoba mengingat apa yang telah dia lupakan. **

**Naruto menjetikan jari telunjuknya seakan teringat sesuatu.**

**Iya dia lupa tadi sebelum Ino pergi dia berpesan untuk membawa seorang teman wanitanya sebagai pasangan.**

**Tapi kira-kira siapa?**

**Dia perlu seorang wanita yang baik agar mau membantunya dan yang lebih penting dia wanita yang kebal akan pesonanya agar saat dipertemuan nanti dia tak harus merasa risih karena wanita itu terus ingin berdempetan dengannya.**

**Sepertinya Naruto tau siapa wanita itu.**

**Dengan senyum lebarnya.**

**Naruto melengang pergi.**

**Menyambar kunci mobil dan menuju rumah seorang temannya.**

**Pasti dia mau membantu pikirnya.**

**TOK TOK TOK**

**Naruto mengetuk pintu didepannya.**

**Setelah beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya pintu itu pun terbuka.**

**"Naruto-kun?"**

**"Hai...hinata-chan."**

**Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.**

**Dia tau Hinata pasti bingung kenapa dia datang kerumahnya.**

**Karena ini pertama kalinya Naruto berkunjung kerumah Hinata.**

**"Masuklah Naruto-kun."**

**Hinata bergeser dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.**

**"Tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu."**

**Ucap Hinata sambil melenggang pergi menuju dapur.**

**Naruto hanya mengangguk.**

**Sambil melihat sekeliling.**

**Dia menebak Hinata orang yang rajin.**

**Terlihat dari rumahnya yang bersih dan barang-barang yang tertata rapih.**

**Sangat Hinata sekali pikirnya.**

**Hinata datang dari arah dapur.**

**Meletakan dua gelas teh diatas meja.**

**Setelah itu Hinata pun ikut duduk.**

**Setelah lama terdiam.**

**Naruto pun mulai berbicara.**

**"Hinata-chan apa kau sibuk?"**

**Tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput tehnya.**

**"enak."**

**Gumam Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum.**

**"Sepertinya tidak.**

**Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?"**

**"Begini.**

**Sebenarnya aku datang kemari ingin mengajakmu.**

**Akh tidak aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Hinata-chan."**

**"Kalau memang aku bisa, aku pasti akan membantumu Naruto-kun.**

**Kau telah banyak menolongku ku kupikir kini saatnya aku membalas budimu."**

**Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.**

**"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menemaniku dipertemuan kolega perusahaan yamanaka corp yang berada diSuna.**

**Aku diminta paman untuk menggantikannya untuk datang."**

**"Kapan?**

**emh...maksudku kapan kita akan pergi Naruto-kun?"**

**"Sekarang."**

**Jawab Naruto senang.**

**"Apa sekarang?**

**Tapi aku belum bersiap-siap Naruto-kun."**

**"Maka dari itu cepatlah Hinata-chan.**

**Aku menunggu."**

**Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat wajah panik Hinata, lucu pikirnya.**

**"Ukh dasar sudah untung aku mau membantu masih seenaknya saja dia."**

**Gerutu Hinata memasuki kamarnya.**

**Dua puluh menit Naruto menunggu.**

**Dia mulai terlihat bosan kenapa lama sekali pikirnya.**

**Kriet...**

**Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka.**

**Menampilkan Hinata yang terlihat sangat cantik.**

**Membuat Naruto terpesona.**

**Hinata memakai gaun malam berwarna hitam yang dibalut matel bulu berwarna senada dengan make up natural yang tipis dan lip gloss pink glossy yang memberikan kesan sexy, serta rambut indigonya yang biasanya diurai kini disangul kebelakang dan hanya menyisakan poninya saja.**

**Naruto yang masih belum sadar hanya terbengong dengan mulut menganga.**

**Hinata yang merasa Naruto hanya berdiam diri saja berdehem pelan.**

**Seakan tersadar Naruto pun tertawa gugup.**

**"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hinata-chan."**

**Ucap Naruto jujur dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah.**

**Hinata yang mendengar pujian Naruto pun menunduk.**

**Mereka terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah.**

**"Ayo berangkat."**

**Ucap Naruto semangat dengan mengandeng tangan Hinata agar tak terjatuh.**

**Sepertinya Hinata belum terbiasa memakai High hels pikirnya.**

**Setelah menempuh waktu tiga jam diperjalanan.**

**Dengan menggunakan mobil Sport orange milik Naruto.**

**Akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto pun sampai.**

**Mereka mulai berjalan memasuki lantai dua tempat acaranya diadakan.**

**Sepertinya semua para tamu undangan telah datang dan memenuhi gedung itu.**

**Banyak berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap mereka kagum.**

**Ada yang yang berbisik-bisik.**

**Bertanya siapakah mereka atau pun ada yang berkomentar mereka pasangan yang serasi.**

**Beberapa kolega yang mengenal Naruto pun menghampiri mereka.**

**Ada yang hanya sekedar menyapa.**

**Dan ada yang mengajak mereka berbincang-bincang.**

**Tak jarang pula ada beberapa orang yang melontarkan kata, mereka sepasang kekasih yang serasi dan membuat naruto dan hinata blussing dan canggung.**

**Terlihat Naruto yang masih sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan kenalannya saat diluar negri dulu.**

**Hinata yang merasa haus pun meminta ijin Naruto untuk mengambil minuman yang berada diujung ruangan.**

**Dengan langkah anggun dan senyum lembut yang terus menghiasi wajahnya.**

**Tak ayal membuat semua pasang mata tertuju padanya.**

**Tak terkecuali sepasang mata jade tajam yang terus mengikuti langkahnya.**

**Hinata yang telah mengambil segelas jus anggur dan orange dan berniat kembali ketempat naruto berada.**

**Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang mencengkram lengannya membuatnya kaget dan refek menjatuhkan kedua gelas yang berada digenggamannya.**

**Hinata yang berusaha berontak tak berkutik.**

**Karena orang yang menyeretnya lebih kuat darinya.**

**Orang itu atau sebut saja Gaara menyeretnya sampai diujung koridor yang sepi.**

**Lengannya terlepas.**

**Hinata pun meringis dan mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang memerah.**

**Sertinya Gaara mencengkramnya terlalu kuat.**

**Seakan ingin meremukannya.**

**"Siapa dia?"**

**Gaara mendesis.**

**Nafasnya memburu.**

**Mata jadenya menatap Hinata tajam.**

**Sepertinya Gaara sedang murka.**

**"Apa mau mu?"**

**Balas Hinata bertanya.**

**Sebenarnya Gaara sudah sangat kesal.**

**Saat pertama kali melihat Hinata datang bersama pria asing pirang itu.**

**Hanya saja Gaara masih mencoba bersabar.**

**"Siapa dia?"**

**Ulang Gaara bertanya.**

**Masih dengan menatap Hinata tajam meminta penjelasan.**

**"Bukan urusanmu."**

**Jawab Hinata ketus.**

**Sebenarnya Hinata sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri.**

**Mengapa dia sampai lupa.**

**Gaara adalah seorang pengusaha.**

**Pasti dia akan datang pada acara seperti ini.**

**Hinata menyesal menyetujui permintaan Naruto rutuknya.**

**"Hinata kau tau.**

**Aku sangat benci bila milikku disentuh oleh orang lain selain aku."**

**Tekan Gaara.**

**"Aku bukan milikmu."**

**Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.**

**Tak ingin menatap mata Gaara yang hanya akan meruntuhkan semua pertahanannya.**

**Sungguh Hinata ingin menangis.**

**Hanya saja dia berusaha terlihat kuat.**

**Hinata terlalu lemah.**

**Hinata tak sanggup berhadapan dengan pria ini.**

**"Kau milikku dan aku akan menegaskannya kepadamu."**

**Hinata terdiam.**

**Dia bahkan belum memikirkan**

**jawaban untuk membalas ucapan Gaara.**

**Aku membencimu Gaara!**

**Tapi aku juga mencintaimu tambahnya.**

**Dia tidak bisa menolak semua**

**sentuhan Gaara yang menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya.**

**Napas Gaara merderu diwajahnya.**

**Pria itu melumat bibirnya.**

**Semakin lama semakin kasar.**

**Namun terasa begitu dalam.**

**Hinata terhanyut.**

**GAWAT**

**"Hinata"**

**Suara itu menghentikan ciuman mereka.**

**Gaara segera melepaskan ciumannya dengan enggan. **

**Matanya menatap sinis pria asing pirang bertampang bodoh (Naruto) yang telah merusak kesenangannya.**

**Jantung Hinata masih berdebar- debar karena kaget.**

**Bahkan dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat.**

**Gaara menyeringai tipis kepada Hinata.**

**Dia merasa puas.**

**Meski Hinata mengatakan membencinya.**

**Tapi dia yakin Hinata takan bisa menolaknya.**

**Gaara bisa merasakannya dalam ciuman tadi, tubuhnya tak bisa menolaknya pikir Gaara senang.**

**Hinata meneguk ludah.**

**Gaara mundur dua langkah.**

**Menciptakan jarak antara dia dan Hinata.**

**Gaara meraih tangan Hinata menggenggamnya dan menariknya pergi.**

**Tapi belum selangkah mereka beranjak ada sebuah tangan yang menahan lengan Hinata yang bebas.**

**"Maaf bung.**

**Tapi dia datang bersamaku dan akan pulang bersamaku juga."**

**"Ini bukan urusanmu.**

**Dan lepaskan tanganmu darinya."**

**Gaara mendesis.**

**"Dia datang bersamaku.**

**Jadi dia adalah tanggung jawabku."**

**"Kau..." **

**Belum selesai Gaara berbicara.**

**Dia merasa handphone nya bergetar.**

**Ada panggilan masuk.**

**Setelah menggambil handphonenya yang berada disaku jas.**

**"Temari"**

**Gumamnya dia sampai lupa dia datang bersama kakak perempuannya.**

**Pasti Temari sekarang tengah bingung mencarinya.**

**Dengan terpaksa Gaara pun beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.**

**Sebelum benar-benar pergi Gaara masih sempat melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian kepada Naruto.**

**"Bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku?"**

**Tanya Naruto.**

**Hinata hanya diam tak kunjung menjawab.**

**Dia pun masih binggung.**

**Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya ketembok.**

**Sungguh ciuman tadi membuatnya lemas.**

**Seakan menyedot semua tenaganya.**

**Dulu Gaara tak pernah menciumnya sedalam dan menggebu seperti itu.**

**Dan parahnya Hinata merasa terlena.**

**Ia bingung.**

**Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?**

**Jerit Hinata dalam hati.**

**Hinata merasa pusing.**

**Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman.**

**Kejadian kemarin malam di Suna masih membuatnya Syok.**

**Bahkan dia belum mengatakan apapun kepada Naruto.**

**Berjalan gontai menuju dapur.**

**Dia merasa lapar.**

**Dia belum memakan apapun dari kemarin malam.**

**Membuka kulkas dan mencari beberapa bahan makanan untuk dia olah.**

**Sialnya tak ada apapun yang tersisa.**

**Dia lupa berbelanja rutuknya.**

**Karena merasa malas harus berbelanja.**

**Pada akhirnya dia memilih pergi ke Kafe terdekat.**

**Memesan segelas kopi dan sepotong sandwich untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya yang lapar.**

**Hinata berjalan keluar Kafe.**

**Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.**

**Hinata sekarang telah merasa lebih baik.**

**Berjalan-jalan dipagi hari.**

**Dan mengunjungi beberapa toko buku mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan.**

**Lagi pula Naruto memberinya libur sekarang.**

**Naruto membiarkannya istrahat.**

**Karena dia begitu khawatiir melihatnya kemarin malam begitu pucat setelah kejadian itu.**

**Yah pergi ketoko buku mungkin bukan ide buruk.**

**Saat berada disebuah toko buku dipusat kota.**

**Hinata tak sengaja menabrak seseorang karena terlalu fokus melihat-lihat jejeran buku-buku yang begitu menarik baginya.**

**Sedikit berbungkuk dan mengucapkan maaf.**

**Tanpa melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya.**

**Hinata akan berbalik pergi namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.**

**"Hinata"**

**Hinata menoleh dan terkejut mendapati seseorang yang dia rindukan.**

**Didepan matanya saat ini.**

**"Neji-nisan" **

**Balasnya memanggil.**

**Matanya mulai perih.**

**Bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan.**

**Bibirnya bergetar.**

**Dia memandang Neji penuh rindu.**

**Dan tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut Hinata menubruk dada bidang Neji.**

**Menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.**

**Neji pun membalas pelukan Hinata tak kalah erat.**

**Mengelus rambut Hinata penuh sayang.**

**Sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata dan terus bergumam **

**"Nisan sangat merindukanmu."**

**Mereka terus seperti itu.**

**Tanpa memeperdulikan pandangan heran pengunjung lain.**

**TO BE COUNTINUE**

**Saatnya balas review...**

**Okareinaf : Makasih.**

**iya-iya nanti pny anak tapi pas akhir cerita..hehe**

**Ada usul nama anaknya siapa?**

**Iya habis gimna kalau liat ff yg lain yg lbh bgus, jd suka minder #gigitjari**

**Harap dimaklumi yah aku memang author newbie yg blm berpengalaman. Makasih yah atas dukungannya yg bkin aku semangat dan berbunga-bunga..hehe**

**Suli hime : makasih.**

**Iya aku juga suka gaara yg kya gitu, maco gitu kesannya...hehe nih dah lanjut.**

**Kayyashima : iya nih dah aku update soalnya mmang lagi bebas tugas #mode-pengangguran-ON.**

**Hooh saat aku baca ulang aku jg ngerasa gtu. Ditambah gk ada titik komanya lgi #ancur.**

**Chapter ini aku buat lbih pndek2 gmna apakah ada perubahan #Ngarep**

**Makasih yah atas masukannya, gak perlu ragu2.**

**Virgo24 : Makasih. Hooh aku jg selain ff yg ada hinata aku pasti baca tapi kalau nggk mnding gak sekalian dari pda ntar jd panas dingin..hehe..**

**By : Lgaara**


	5. Chapter 5

**COLD**

**BY : Lgaara**

**PAIRING : [Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku Gaara]**

**GENRE : Romance &amp; Comfort/Hurt**

**RATED : T**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**NARUTO : Massashi kishimoto**

**COLD : Lgaara**

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OCC, GAJE,ABAL2,DSB dan semoga FF buatan Author ini tidak membuat para readers-san kecewa.**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Kau telah banyak berubah Hinata."

Neji memandang Hinata sekilas.

Kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Tak menyangka adik kecilnya yang dulu selalu bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya kini telah dewasa.

Menjadi seorang wanita yang penuh percaya diri.

"Banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Nisan."

Jawab Hinata dengan senyum penuh arti.

Mereka kini berada diruang tamu apartemen Hinata.

Setelah momen berpelukan yang terjadi ditoko buku tadi pagi.

Neji dan Hinata memutuskan berpindah tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk berbicara dan melepas rindu mereka.

"Hanabi dan ayah sangat merindukanmu.

Bahkan Hanabi memaksaku untuk terus mencarimu selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Kau tau.

Aku berada ditoko buku pagi tadi bukan hanya sekedar kebetulan semata".

Jelas Neji panjang lebar.

Tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Nisannya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

Neji kembali bertanya.

"Aku...aku tak tahu"

Hinata menunduk.

Menyembunyikan matanya yang telah mulai terasa perih dan berkaca-kaca.

"Kau pasti tau.

Kau tak akan bisa terus melarikan diri selamanyakan. Hinata?"

Neji mencoba membujuk adiknya.

"Aku tau.

Aku...aku sangat tau nisan.

Hanya saja aku...aku...perlu waktu".

Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Apakah selama dua tahun ini belum cukup untukmu?"

Hinata terdiam.

Mencoba meresapi kata-kata yang diucapkan Nisannya barusan.

Entahlah dia hanya merasa bingung dan juga takut.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kah kau sekedar menemui Hanabi?

Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.

Kau tau sekarang dia telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang keras kepala."

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Neji.

Sungguh dia pun sangat merindukan adiknya itu.

"Baiklah Nisan."

"Hinata.

Nisan yakin kau wanita yang kuat jadi cepatlah kembali.

Kami membutuhkanmu."

Neji tersenyum tipis dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Nisan harus kembali.

Banyak pekerjaan yang harus Nisan kerjakan.

Kau jaga diri baik-baik.

Nisan akan datang lagi dan tentunya bersama Hanabi."

Setelah berpamitan pulang.

Neji pun menyempatkan dirinya memeluk Hinata.

Tak lupa memberikan beberapa wejangan kepada adiknya tersebut.

Hinata mengantar Neji sampai didepan pintu apartemennya.

Melambaikan tangan dan terus menatap lekat punggung Neji hingga mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Disebuah ruangan.

Gaara kini terlihat sibuk bergelut dengan beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya.

Sesekali membolak-balik lembar demi lembar kertas yang berharga ratusan juta yen tersebut.

Kadangkala alis imajinernya berkerut.

Dia terlihat sangat serius bila menyangkut pekerjaannya.

Pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba diketuk beberapa kali dari luar.

Sepertinya itu sekertarisnya.

"Masuk"

Sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang tengah serius dia periksa.

Matsuri

Sekertaris Gaara.

Gadis manis berambut coklat sebahu itu masuk.

Membungkuk hormat sebentar kemudian berkata.

"Permisi tuan.

Diluar ada tamu yang ingin menemui anda."

Ucap Matsuri sopan.

"Hn, suruh dia masuk".

Sahut Gaara tenang.

Tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun.

"Baik tuan.

Saya permisi."

Membungkuk sekali lagi.

Matsuri pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan bosnya itu.

Dan kemudian mempersilahkan tamu bosnya itu untuk masuk.

Tak lama setelah Matsuri pergi dari ruangannya.

Pintu kembali terbuka tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan berhenti.

Berdiri didepan meja kerjanya.

Gaara meletakan kertas yang berada digenggamannya keatas meja.

Kemudian mendongak melihat siapa tamu yang tidak sopan berani masuk seenaknya pikirnya.

Gaara sedikit terkejut namun dia merubah mimik wajahnya kembali datar seperti semula.

Didepannya berdiri Sakura Haruno.

Seorang wanita berambut soft pink.

Bermata emerald mengenakan dress selutut berwarna hijau muda yang sangat pas melekat ditubuhnya.

Dengan tas tangan kecil berwarna putih yang ada digenggaman tangan kirinya.

Tersenyum manis dan kemudian tanpa diduga wanita itu memeluk leher Gaara manja dan mencium bibir pria itu sekilas.

Sakura tersenyum puas.

Gaara masih diam dengan wajah datarnya masih belum memberikan respon apapun.

"Gaara aku sangat merindukanmu."

Ucap Sakura masih bergelayut manja dilehernya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Gaara masih diam tak merespon.

Gaara hanya diam menatapnya.

Dan itu membuat Sakura kesal.

Saat Sakura akan mendekatkan wajahnya kembali Untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

Gaara mendorongnya kasar.

Hingga pegangan tangan dilehernya terlepas.

Sakura hampir saja terjatuh bila punggungnya tak tertahan meja besar kerja Gaara.

Meski punggung wanita itu kini terasa ngilu.

Sakura menatap Gaara bingung atas perlakuan kasar Gaara terhadapnya.

"Gaara.

Kenapa kau...?"

"Jika tak ada urusan apapun denganku.

Lebih baik kau segera pergi."

Potong Gaara cepat sebelum wanita itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sakura tersenyum miring.

"Tak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu. Ada apa?

Kau ada masalah Gaara?"

Sakura masih berusaha menarik perhatian Gaara.

"Sudah ku bilang aku sibuk.

Dan aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu".

Balas Gaara dengan datar.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

Masih tetap berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja besar kerja Gaara.

Melipat tangan didepan dada dengan pose menggoda.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bermain-main.

Bukannya kau sangat mencintaiku?

Bahkan kau lebih memilihku dibanding wanita bodoh itu."

Sakura menyeringai puas atas ucapannya tersebut.

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu. Jalang."

Sahut Gaara tak terima.

"Apa...kau menyebutku jalang.

Sepertinya kau keliru.

Wanita yang pantas kau sebut jalang itu adalah istrimu"

Suara Sakura naik satu oktaf.

"Wanita yang telah bersuami.

Dan kini berani datang kekantorku hanya untuk mengodaku.

Apakah itu bukan sikap seorang jalang?"

Jawab Gaara sarkastik masih menatap Sakura datar.

Melipat tangan didepan dada dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Keh... Lucu sekali.

Lihatlah siapa yang sekarang sedang berbicara.

Kau mungkin sudah lupa apa yang selama ini telah kita lakukan.

Kau juga sama saja brengsek."

Balas Sakura berteriak.

"Aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapmu.

Jadi jangan salah paham."

Dulu Gaara memang pernah melakukan kesalahan.

Salah mengartikan perasaannya terhadap Sakura dan menyebabkannya menyakiti Hinata.

Namun kini Gaara tak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi terhadap Sakura.

Wanita yang dicintainya hanya hinata.

Istrinya.

"kau brengsek"

Umpat Sakura kesal.

"Tapi setidaknya aku telah berhasil membuat wanita itu menderita.

Kudengar dia pergi? Apakah dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Aku sangat menantikan berita kematiannya."

Sakura tertawa senang atas ucapan yang telah diucapkannya.

Tiba-tiba Gaara mencengkram lengan wanita itu kuat.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu Sakura?"

Gaara mendesis.

"Kau tak perlu tau, sayang"

Sakura melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Gaara dari lengannya.

Sakura melangkah pergi menuju Pintu keluar, tersenyum sekilas.

"Jaa ne"

Ucap Sakura.

Senyumnya tak lepas dari wajahnya setelah keluar dari ruangan Gaara.

Gaara yang masih belum mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura masih diam menatap pintu dan bergumam.

"Aku pasti akan mencari tau".

Sore itu Hinata yang tengah asik menonton tv.

Dengan beberapa cemilan yang berjejer diatas meja.

Dia tengah focus menonton serial drama favoritnya.

Terdengar suara pintu apartemennya yang diketuk beberapa kali.

Merasa penasaran Hinata menghampiri pintu tersebut setelah sebelumnya mematikannya televisinya yang menyala.

CEKLEK…

Suara pintu itu terbuka.

Didepannya ada sebuah kotak besar Cinnamon rolls yang disodorkan tepat didepan wajahnya.

Hinata mengintip dari balik kotak itu terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan dederetan giginya yang putih.

"Hai…

Hinata-chan boleh aku masuk?"

Seakan tersadar Hinata pun mempersilahkannya masuk.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan dua gelas teh hangat serta sepiring kecil Cinnamon rolls yang Naruto bawa untuknya.

"Aku datang kemari karena mengkhawatirkanmu Hinata-chan.

Bagaimana keadaanmu apakah kau merasa baik sekarang?"

Tanya Naruto panjang lebar sambil mengigit sepotong Cinnamon rolls yang berada dipiring.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Naruto.

Kau telah mengkhawatirkanku tapi sungguh sekarang aku telah merasa lebih baik."

"emh…. Hinata"

Panggil Naruto sepertinya dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun masih ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Sebenarnya, siapa lelaki yang kemarin malam bersamamu?

Kau tampak mengenalnya."

Tanya Naruto pelan dan hati-hati.

"Sebenarnya dia…..

Dia adalah mantan suamiku."

Jawab Hinata lirih, seperti berbisik.

"APA….

Jadi kau telah menikah?"

"Iya. Namun sekarang kami telah berpisah."

Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

Naruto hanya diam merasa tak enak hati telah menanyakan hal yang bersifat privasi kepada Hinata.

"Maaf sebelumnya bila aku lancang menanyakan hal ini.

Tapi aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk berpisah, yang aku kulihat dia masih mencintaimu Hinata.

Kami sesama lelaki. Jadi aku tau arti tatapannya kepadamu Hinata-chan."

Hinata terdiam cukup lama.

Masih bingung dan enggan untuk bercerita kepada Naruto.

Namun setelah berfikir cukup lama.

Hinata merasa Naruto adalah temannya yang bisa dia percaya dan dia pendengar yang baik.

Mungkin dengan bercerita dia bisa merasa lebih baik.

Menyimpan masalah sendiri itu terasa berat baginya,

Setelah menghela napas beberapa kali.

Akhirnya Hinata mulai bercerita.

"Aku sangat mencintainya dari saat kami masih senior High scool, kebetulan memang kami satu sekolah.

Dia siswa popular,tampan dan juga pintar.

Aku sampai sempat berpikir bahwa cintaku konyol mencintai seseorang yang jelas jauh lebih baik dariku.

Namun kami sama berkehendak lain.

Dimulai pada saat sepulang sekolah kemudian turun hujan lebat dan Neji-ni tak bisa menjemputku pulang dan dia pun datang dengan sikap dinginnya berbaik hati meminjamkan jaketnya kepadaku dan pada saat itu lah kami mulai dekat.

Terlalu panjang bila aku menceritakan dari awal bagaimana kami bisa menikah…"

Berdehem pelan.

Hinata merasa tenggorokannya kering mencerikan masa lalu yang buruk memang takkan mudah bagi siapapun itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Beberapa bulan masa pernikahan kami dia mulai berubah.

Dia menjadi sosok yang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Dan kerap kali bertindak kasar kepadaku.

Aku mencoba bersabar dan bertahan.

Berharap dia akan berubah kembali seperti dulu.

Namun puncaknya saat aku memergokinya bersama dengan seorang wanita dikantornya.

Aku terkejut dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi aku berlari keluar meninggalkan perusahaannya dan kembali pulang.

Saat dia telah kembali kekediaman kami dia pun menjelaskan semuanya atas perubahan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini.

Aku tak tau siapa yang menggoda siapa.

Dan aku pun sadar dia tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan dia mencintaiku namun aku tak pernah menyangka dia tega akan mengkhianatiku…."

Hinata menghapus beberapa bulir air mata dipipinya dengan kasar.

Naruto pun tampak mendengarkan.

Hinata yang tak menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto yang terlihat aneh.

Dia terlihat gelisah.

Tubuhnya menengang dan ekspresi diwajahnya terlihat menyesal.

Hinata pun melanjutkan ceritanya meski suaranya terdengar terputus-putus.

"aku merasa hancur Naruto.

Aku sangat mencintainya namun dia…dia telah menghancurkan hatiku.

Aku yang merasa putus asa memutuskan untuk pergi..

Aku pergi meninggalkan kediaman kami tanpa sepengetahuaannya.

Aku telah berhasil lepas darinya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Namun aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku takut Naruto aku takut…..aku tak sanggup aku…aku…"

Naruto pun langsung memeluk Hinata kedalam dekapannya.

Sedangkan Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang pria itu.

Setelah beberapa lama Hinata mulai tenang.

Terdengar dari suara nafasnya yang telah kembali teratur.

Naruto memandang sendu wajah damai Hinata yang tertidur.

Merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang menempel disisi wajahnya.

Naruto menggendong Hinata pelan dan hati-hati takut membuat tidurnya terganggu kemudian Naruto membaringkannya diranjang milik Hinata.

Setelah menyelimuti Hinata sampai batas dagunya.

Naruto keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Naruto bermaksud menunggu Hinata hingga tersadar.

Naruto khawatir tentang keadaan Hinata.

Mungkin saat bercerita tadi malah membuat kondisi Hinata semakin memburuk.

Tak berapa lama saat Naruto akan duduk kembali disofa ruang tamu terdengar dering ponselnya.

Kemudian Naruto segera mengangkatnya setelah tau siapa yang yang menelponnya.

"Moshi moshi"

"_Naruto kau dimana sekarang._

_Apakah kau sibuk? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Terdengar suara seorang wanita sebrang telephone.

"Eemh…..tidak.

Iyah baiklah kalau begitu kita bertemu dikafe langganan kita."

"_Baiklah Naruto_, _jaa ne"._

Dansambungan telephonepun terputus.

Naruto pun berdiri mulai melangkah keluar dari apartemen Hinata.

Tak lupa Naruto menulis Death note eitsss maksudnya Note kecil yang berisi pesan dia akan segera kembali.

Naruto memasuki sebuah kafe sederhana yang tak jauh dari pusat kota.

Kafe yang sering dia kunjungi bersama dengan sahabatnya.

Pengunjung dikafe tersebut tidak terlalu ramai, ada beberapa sepasang kekasih dan sekumpulan remaja yang tengah asik menikmati waktu sore mereka.

Tak sedikit diantara mereka yang mencuri pandang kepadanya.

Naruto terus berjalan masuk kedalam kafe tersebut, mencari sosok wanita yang telah menunggunya disalah satu meja kafe.

Meja itu terletak diujung sudut kafe menghadap jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan jalan raya Tokyo yang ramai penuh lalu lalang mobil mewah.

Mata mereka bertemu, saling menukar senyum dan saling berpelukan.

Naruto dan wanita itu duduk kembali, memesan minuman dan beberapa kudapan kecil.

Mereka memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Dimulai dengan saling menanyakan kabar dan hal-hal yang menyangkut nostalgia mereka dikafe tersebut.

"Naruto"

Wanita itu memanggil namanya, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu hal yang penting.

Tak biasanya wanita itu mengajaknya bertemu sejak perdebatan hebat diantara mereka yang terjadi saat pertemuan terakhir mereka dua tahun lalu.

"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

Tanya wanita itu kepada Naruto.

Mata meraka saling bertemu mencoba menyelami apa yang tengah mereka berdua rasakan.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

Jawab Naruto bingung.

Yah nama wanita yang tengah bersama Naruto sekarang adalah Haruno sakura sahabat sekaligus wanita yang Naruto cintai.

Meski kini Sakura telah menikah dan telah menjadi seorang istri temannya yang bernama Shimura Sai.

Namun Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan perasaannya terhadap Sakura.

"Jika kau masih mencintaiku.

Apakah bila melihatku bahagia. kau juga akan merasa bahagia?"

"YA….tentu saja Sakura"

Jawab Naruto mantap.

Terlihat kesungguhan dalam pancaran bola matanya.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

Berusaha menahan seringainya.

"Naruto aku tau kau mengenal Wanita Itu.

Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku.

Aku mohon Naruto ini adalah permintaan terakhirku.

Hanya itu yang bisa membuatku tenang dan bahagia."

Pinta Sakura dengan nada memohon dan tatapan sendu.

Menatap Naruto seakan meminta jawaban YA darinya.

Naruto terdiam.

Bibirnya menutup rapat dia terkejut dan tubuhnya terasa menegang.

Naruto merasa dilema.

Dia bingung apakah dia akan menyetujui permintaan Sakura wanita yang selama ini dicintainya atau tidak.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**SAATNYA BALAS REVIEW**

**Rikiu Helen : Terima kasih.**

**Sesama newbie saling menyemangati yah. Dan aku belum sempet baca ff kamu jadi penasaran hehe.. iya aku juga ngerasa ff aku masih kurang sana-sini. Tapi karena hobi jadi ttep aja lanjut nulis.. ganbatte ne.**

**Virgo24 : Iya nih dah lanjut.**

**Sekarang udah mulai nongol konfliknya. Ditunggu aja yah lanjutannya.**

**Okareinaf : Iya makasih yah atas masukan dan dukungannya. Aku jadi makin semangat nih buat nulis lanjutannya.**

** 1 : Iya makasih udah suka sama ff aku yang masih banyak kekurangannya. Tenang aku tamatin ko aku lagi banyak waktu luang sekarang tapi mulai minggu besok aku bakalan mulai sibuk lagi dan gak bisa update tiap hari jadi mohon ditunggu aja yah.**

**Terima kasih minna-san by Lgaara**


	6. Chapter 6

**COLD**

**BY : Lgaara**

**PAIRING : [Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku Gaara]**

**GENRE : Romance &amp; Comfort/Hurt**

**RATED : T**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**NARUTO : Massashi kishimoto**

**COLD : Lgaara**

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OCC, GAJE,ABAL2,DSB dan semoga ff buatan author ini tidak membuat para readers-san kecewa.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Disebuah ruangan temaram.

Terlihat seseorang tengah terduduk tenang.

Memainkan gelas berisi wine.

Yang sedari tadi hanya digoyang-goyangkan.

Memandang gelas yang berada dalam genggamanya.

Tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk menengak minuman mahal berkualitas impor itu.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

Memandang langit malam.

Menghadap tepat didepan jendela besar yang berada disalah satu sudut ruangan itu.

Dibelakangnya.

Seorang kaki tangan setianya.

Yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

Meski tak ada satu percakapan apapun antara mereka.

Bosnya yang menyadari keberadaan bawahannya tersebut hanya terdiam.

Dia tengah mempertimbangkan kembali rencana yang telah bawahannya itu susun.

Kali ini harus berhasil.

Karena dia tak ingin.

Menelan pil pahit seperti dulu.

Yaitu

Kegagalan

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Tentu bos."

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati.

Kali ini takan mudah.

Karena kita tak hanya menghadapi dia seorang.

Aku yakin Sabaku itu takan hanya berdiam diri saja.

Bila mengetahui hal ini."

"Tentu saya telah mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinannya bos.

Termasuk masalah Sabaku itu.

Saya telah membuat tindakan pencegahan tentunya."

"Aku tak ingin rencana kali ini gagal.

kau mengerti.

Kakashi?"

"Saya Mengerti."

**Hinata POV**

Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

Semenjak kejadian tempo hari.

Diapartemen tempat tinggalnya.

Apatemennya yang menjadi saksi bisu.

Acara curahan hatinya bersama Naruto.

Hal pertama yang membuat ia merasa heran.

Naruto tak kembali seperti pesan yang ia tinggalkan.

Dan Naruto pun tak menghubunginya lagi sampai sekarang.

Ditambah sekarang ini Hinata tak menemukannya dikantor pagi ini.

Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Hinata hanya merasa sedikit khawatir.

Apa yang tengah terjadi pada temannya yang satu itu.

Naruto seperti menghindarinya atau apalah itu.

Hinata tak mengerti.

Yang pasti hinata yakin pria berambut pirang itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya.

**Hinata POV end**

Pagi ini seperti biasa suasana kantor Yamanaka Corp terlihat sibuk.

Para karyawan terlihat serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Meskipun tetap dihiasi suara ribut dengan beberapa obrolan.

Maklum saja, karena sebagian besar pegawai Yamanaka Corp didominasi kaum wanita yang terkenal senang bergosip.

Namun berbeda dengan Hinata.

Dia terlihat serius.

Meski sesekali menyahuti Karin yang terus saja mengajaknya mengobrol.

Dimulai dari masalah rambutnya yang kering.

Sampai membahas kaca mata yang karin kenakan.

Merasa model kaca mata impor dari italia itu telah ketinggalan jaman atau apalah itu.

Hinata tak begitu menanggapi.

Dia merasa gelisah.

Entahlah hanya saja ia merasakan sesuatu.

Seakan-akan ada masalah besar yang akan datang kepadanya.

Sebut saja dia berlebihan.

Hanya saja perasaannya mengatakan seperti itu.

"Hinata..Hinata...Hinata-chan."

Karin yang menyadari Hinata hanya terdiam dan melamunpun melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan muka hinata.

"Haah..."

Hinata terkejut.

Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Menyadari dirinya yang sedari tadi melamun dan mengacuhkan temannya Karin.

"Hinata-chan kau mendengarkanku tidak sih."

Seru Karin kesal merasa diacuhkan.

"Gomen ne Karin."

Hinata memandang Karin menyesal dan sedikit malu.

"Kau sedari tadi mengacuhkanku.

Sampai-sampai kau tak menyadari Ten-ten mencarimu dan dia berpesan kepadaku.

Direktur menyuruhmu segera menemuinya sekarang."

Jawab Karin cuek masih merasa kesal kepada Hinata.

"Gomen Karin.

Aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu.

Kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi keruangan Direktur.

Sekali lagi Gomen."

"Haah...

Baiklah.

Cepat pergi sana.

Jangan membuat Direktur kita menunggu.

Kalau tidak hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu bisa menginjakan kaki diperusahaan ini."

Usir Karin dengan sesekali mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Karin yang mudah berubah-ubah.

Hinata melangkah terburu-buru.

Berapa lama ia tadi melamun?

Jangan sampai ucapan Karin terjadi.

Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Hinata yang telah ditunggu Direktur.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama segera dipersilahkan masuk oleh Ten-ten yang menjabat sebagai Sekretaris Direktur Yamanaka Corp.

Pintu besar menjulang yang diketahui pintu ruangan Direkturnya pun terbuka.

Suara sepatu flat yang beradu dengan lantai dibawahnya itu menimbulkan bunyi nyaring.

Mengiringi langkah Hinata yang terus masuk kedalam.

Didepannya seorang pria paruh baya tengah terduduk dikursi kebesarannya.

Menatap Hinata.

Hinata tak bisa mengartikan tatapannya itu yang pasti sepertinya itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Tanpa berbasa-basi Sang Direktur yang diketahui adalah Yamanaka Inoichi, Menghempaskan beberapa map berwarna merah diatas Meja berwarna coklat berbahan kualitas tinggi itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini Nona Hyuuga-san."

Hinata yang merasa bingung dan belum mengerti ucapan Atasannya mengambil map-map tersebut.

Membalik-balikan lembar demi lembar secara cepat dan membacanya dengan teliti.

Betapa terkejutnya dia, merasa Syok dan tak percaya.

Ini pasti salah.

Ini sungguh salah.

Dia tak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Hinata menutup kembali map tersebut.

Memandang ragu dan takut sosok Direkturnya.

Menarik nafas sejenak Hinata berusaha tetap tenang dan memberanikan diri melakukan pembelaannya.

"Ini pasti ada yang salah.

Saya tidak ingat pernah melakukan..."

"Melakukan tindakan pemalsuan beberapa produk kosmetik dan mengelapkan sejumlah uang yang didapat dari keuntungan penjualannya.

Itu yang ingin kau katakan Hyuuga-san."

Potong Inoichi cepat tanpa menunggu lanjutan rentetan pembelaan Hinata kepadanya.

"Tapi sungguh saya..."

"Apakah bukti-bukti tersebut masih belum cukup untuk bisa membuatmu mengaku. Hyuuga-san."

Hinata merasa matanya mulai perih.

Sungguh ia merasa selama ini bekerja dengan baik dan tidak pernah sekalipun berniat melakukan hal yang buruk seperti ini.

Siapa?

Siapa yang telah memfitnahnya seperti ini?

Melimpahkan semua kesalahan ini kepadanya?

Siapa yang begitu tega melakukan ini?

Hinata merasa tak pernah memiliki satu orang musuhpun, Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Hyuuga-san.

Saya bisa saja melaporkan anda kepihak berwajib.

Kau tau berapa kerugian dan kekacauan yang telah kau timbulkan?

Aku benar-benar kecewa.

Namun mengingat kinerja kerja anda selama ini

Saya telah mempertimbangkannya.

Dan keputusannya saya meminta anda segera mengembalikan semua kerugian.

Dan satu lagi saya menunggu surat pengunduran diri anda sekarang juga Hyuuga-san.

Kau boleh pergi dari ruanganku sekarang."

Berjalan gontai Hinata melangkah keluar.

Tanpa pembelaan apapun.

Hinata sungguh ingin menangis sekarang juga.

Melampiaskan semua kekesalannya.

Dan berteriak bahwa dia tidak pernah melakukan semua tuduhan itu.

Namun Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Semua bukti mengarah padanya.

Bila dia membuat keributan seperti itu.

Yang ada dia hanya akan berakhir masuk kedalam tahanan.

Sungguh Hinata merasa nasibnya tak pernah baik.

**Flashback**

"Naruto.

Aku tau kau mengenal wanita itu.

Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku.

Aku mohon Naruto ini adalah permintaan terakhirku.

Hanya itu yang bisa membuatku tenang dan bahagia."

Pinta Sakura dengan nada memohon dan tatapan sendu.

"Apa...Katakanlah"

"Aku ingin kau membuat hidupnya menderita.

Untukku Naruto."

"Kau gila Sakura."

Teriak Naruto marah.

Beberapa pengunjung yang merasa mendengar teriakan Naruto pun mulai memperhatikan mereka."

"Kau tak mengerti Naruto.

Kau takan bisa mengerti perasaanku."

Balas Sakura berteriak.

"Sungguh Sakura kita telah membahas ini dulu.

Aku tak ingin berujung pertengkaran lagi."

Naruto berusaha bersikap lembut agar Sakura merasa tenang.

"Wanita itu telah merenggut Sasuke dariku

Dari kita berdua Naruto.

Wanita itu yang membuat Sasuke pergi."

"Sakura dengarkan aku. Kali ini saja aku mohon dengarkan aku Sakura.

Sasuke tak akan senang bila mengetahui apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Hinata.

Kau tau dengan menghancurkan hidupnya itu sama saja kau tak menghargai pengorbanan Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin Hinata bahagia."

Jelas Naruto panjang lebar mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Sakura.

"Buang jauh-jauh semua perasaan bencimu itu Sakura.

Kau tau.

Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Apakah dengan menghancurkan hidupnya kau merasa bahagia?"

Sakura terdiam.

Merasa tertohok dengan ucapannya Naruto.

Kata-kata Naruto sungguh mengena dihatinya.

Naruto benar.

Ia memang merasa menderita.

Bertahun-tahun memendam benci membuatnya tak tenang.

Sakura marah dan terluka.

Dan ia melampiaskan segala emosinya kepada wanita itu yang tak mengetahui pokok permasalahan sebenarnya.

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya.

Ia merasa bodoh.

Ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Sakura merasa malu bila mengingat semua yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

"Sakura bisakah kau melupakan perasaanmu kepada Sasuke.

Dan Mencoba melihat Sai yang selama ini selalu ada bersamamu.

Aku memang masih mencintaimu.

Namun aku takan bersikap egois.

Aku sadar akan posisiku sekarang.

Semua orang mengatakan aku ini bodoh.

Hanya saja aku memahami perasaan Sai."

"Sai selalu ada untuk mu.

Sai selalu mencintaimu meskipun kau selalu memandang Sai sebagai orang lain.

Memandangnya sebagai Sasuke.

Pikirkanlah baik-baik.

Aku tak ingin kau merasakan kehilangan lagi.

Aku tak ingin kau baru menyadari keberadaannya setelah Sai menyerah terhadapmu dan pergi."

Mengelus puncuk kepala Sakura yang tertunduk.

Tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata perpisahaanpun.

Naruto beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis tersedu-sedu menyesali semua kesalahannya.

Sedangkan Naruto tetap pergi.

Memberikan waktu untuk Sakura agar menenangkan diri.

**Flashback End**

"Aku telah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan.

Jadi sekarang aku meminta bayaranku."

"Jangan bercanda kau telah banyak mendapatkan uang banyak hasil dari pengelapan uang itu."

Balas sosok itu, dengan seringai licik yang tersungging dibalik maskernya.

"Jangan main-main padaku Kakashi.

Kau juga ikut terlibat.

Kau otak dari semua rencana ini.

Dan jangan lupakan Kesepakatan kita."

Teriak wanita itu murka karena merasa bodoh, bisa-bisanya dia tertipu seperti ini.

"Terlibat apa.

Aku tak melakukan apapun.

Kau yang melakukan tindakan sabotase, dan kau yang telah menjebaknya.

Jangan menyalahkan aku atas semua tindakanmu. Karin"

"Kau brengsek. Kakashi"

Karin berteriak.

Meneriaki seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengannya disebrang telephone."

"Jangan berani macam-macam Karin.

Jika tidak aku bisa membocorkan kejahatanmu ini dan menjebloskanmu kepenjara.

Dan ingat Karin.

Aku akan selalu mengawasimu."

Setelah Kakashi mengatakan itu pembicaraanpun terputus.

Mengabaikan teriakan, makian dan rentetan umpatan Karin kepadanya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N**

**Akhirnya update juga ini FF. Harap dimaklum author memang lagi Labil + plin-plan = putus asa. He...he...**

**Meski kemarin-kemarin author ngerasa galau tingkat berat.**

**Namun akhirnya author mengambil keputusan (cie...cie...bahasanya)**

**Bakalan terus lanjutin ini FF sesuai janji author sampai The End.**

**Terserah hasilnya kaya gimana author udah berusaha.**

**Dan bakalan tetep lanjut meski nulis FF ini hanya buat kesenangan author semata (baca Hobi).**

**Bagaimana pendapat readers-san.**

**Author udah edit dan rombak dikit cerita ini dari chapter 1-5.**

**Sungguh dengan kesadaran author merasa masih banyak kekurangan.**

**Jadi author minta saran dan kritiknya minna-san.**

**Author bakalan menerima semua masukan dari readers-san.**

**Bagi yang udah menyempatkan menulis review author ucapankan Hontou ni Arigatou.**

**Saatnya balas review.**

**Okareinaf : Bagaimana sekarang penulisannya, apakah masih tetep ancur? **

**Makasih atas masukanya yah.**

**Virgo24 : Enggak ko tenang aja.**

**Konfliknya hanya sebatas cinta segi-segi.**

**Rikiu helen : Jangan begitu. Tetep semangat OK dan lanjutin FFnya sampai The End.**

**Author ucapin makasih buat semuanya yang udah ngereview dan telah membaca FF aku ini minta kritik dan saran jangan lupa.**

**By Lgaara**


	7. Chapter 7

**COLD**

**BY : Lgaara**

**PAIRING : [Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku Gaara]**

**GENRE : Romance &amp; Comfort/Hurt**

**RATED : T**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**NARUTO : Massashi kishimoto**

**COLD : Lgaara**

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OCC, GAJE,ABAL2,DSB dan semoga ff buatan author ini tidak membuat para readers-san kecewa.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Dua tahun yang lalu.**

.

.

.

Malam yang panjangpun berakhir begitu fajar tiba. Dia terkejut saat mendapati dirinya sama sekali belum memejamkan mata barang sedetikpun. Hatinya gelisah dan tak tenang. Kejadian kemarin masih sangat jelas diingatannya bagaikan mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui. Kilasan-kilasan memori yang terpotong-potong memenuhi pikirannya yang terasa kosong. Pria itu kembali menorehkan luka dihatinya membuat ia merasa sesak dan terluka. Meremas dadanya kuat menyalurkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Hatinya terus bergejolak akibat rasa sakit yang menghantamnya bagaikan ada beribu-ribu sembilu yang terus saja menusuk dadanya tiada henti. Ini bahkan tidak berdarah tapi rasanya kenapa sakit sekali dia tak melihat ada satupun luka namun rasanya sungguh menyiksa perih tak terkira yang takan sembuh dalam waktu dekat.

Hinata mengerjap pelan. Berusaha keras menahan cairan bening dan isak tangis dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan perih karena berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya agar tak lagi tumpah mengalir dikedua pipinya.

_**Sudah cukup**_.

Dia tak ingin lagi menangis karenanya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Matanya membengkak. Hidungnya memerah dan terus mengeluarkan cairan akibat efek terus menangis. Entahlah rasanya air matanya takan pernah habis bila menyangkut orang itu. Rambutnya pun kusut tak beraturan dan dia juga bahkan belum mengganti bajunya sejak kemarin. Menambah kesan berantakan yang sempurna. Melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dicermin sungguh siapapun orang yang melihat tampilannya sekarang pasti akan merasa iba. Tapi sungguh dia tak ingin dikasihani dia harus kuat. Dia harus tegar. Dia harus tetap berjuang demi hidupnya. Dia telah memilih dan memutuskan dia akan terus melanjutkan hidupnya meninggalkan semua yang dia miliki sekarang dan memulai semuanya kembali dari nol tanpa bantuan siapapun. Dia pasti bisa Hinata terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Yah memang ini keputusan yang paling benar meninggalkan orang itu dan ia takan terluka lagi karenanya.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

.

Langit pada siang itu terlihat mendung menambah perasaan gelisah seorang wanita berambut indigo yang tengah berjalan cepat menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha yang ramai. Tak sengaja Hinata menabrak beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Terus melangkahkan kakinya menghiraukan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan kepada dirinya. Melewati beberapa belokan lagi dan dia akan segera sampai. Wanita itu sungguh merasa khawatir ini sudah sangat terlambat ia bermaksud membawakan bekal makan siang untuk suaminya.

Bento spesial yang dibuat khusus olehnya sebagai permintaan maafnya kepada sang suami. Namun kini sudah sangat terlambat dia takut suaminya telah lebih dulu makan siang direstoran siap saji mengingat jam istirhat kantor Gaara tinggal setengah jam lagi. Dia takut makanan yang ia masak dengan susah payah hanya akan berakhir sia-sia dan terbuang percuma.

.

.

Tadi pagi ia dan Gaara lagi-lagi bertengkar.

Hinata mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sungguh ia menyesal dan juga sangat takut.

Mungkin ia yang salah.

Mungkin ia yang terlalu berlebihan yang merengek kepada suaminya hanya karena Gaara jarang pulang kekediaman mereka.

Gaara memang pantas marah padanya.

Ia yang bodoh tak bisa mengerti posisi Gaara yang selalu sibuk karena pekerjaan dan posisinya diperusahaan.

Seharusnya tadi pagi ia tak usah bertanya.

Seharusnya tadi pagi ia tak usah ingin tahu dan mencampuri urusan Gaara.

Dia tak ingin hubungan antara ia dan Gaara yang telah susah payah ia bangun menjadi kembali merenggang.

Setelah bertemu nanti dia akan langsung meminta maaf kepada Gaara.

Ia akan berjanji tak akan mencampuri urusan Gaara lagi.

Ia tak akan mengeluh lagi meski Gaara jarang pulang ataupun sekalinya pulang Gaara hanya mengambil barang-barang yang terlupa ia takan protes.

Hinata tak akan merasa kecewa bila waktunya bersama Gaara hanya sedikit.

Ia akan mencoba mengerti.

Ia akan menjadi istri yang baik seperti yang Gaara harapkan.

Ia tak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Sungguh ia akan berusaha meyakinkan Gaara bahwa ia akan berubah.

Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia harus berpikir positif. Kami sama aku mohon semoga dengan ini hubungannya dengan Gaara bisa seperti semula. Semoga doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Hinata melangkah mundur sedikit terhuyung merasa kedua tungkai kakinya yang terbalut sepatu flat hitam serasa tidak bertenaga seketika. Memandang nanar kedua insan yang tengah bercumbu mesra. Suaminya tengah memangut bibir seorang wanita yang berada dipangkuan sang suami. Wanita bermahkota soft pink itu tengah menikmati pagutan Gaara yang kasar dan menggebu. Seakan tak menyadari bahwa pemandangan itu membuat seseorang yang mengintip dibalik pintu kayu yang sedikit terbuka itu mematung. Air mata meleleh begitu saja secara tak sadar suara isak tangisnya pun mulai terdengar tak mampu terbendung. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar dan berkeringat masih setia mendekap kotak bekal yang dibawanya. Mendekap semakin erat seakan kotak bekal itu menekan dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Seakan menyadari sesuatu bola mata berwarna jade itu bergulir menatap bola mata amethys yang menatapnya terluka. Mata amethys milik seseorang yang mematung didepan balik pintu sana yang tak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali tak ingin dilihatnya bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Jade dan Amethys saling bersirobok mencoba menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

Jade yang dingin dan Amethys yang terluka.

Jade yang datar dan Amethys yang meredup seakan kehilangan cahayanya.

Jade yang bingung dan Amethys yang kosong.

Jade itu masih terlihat tajam seperti biasa meski keterkejutan tak mampu untuk ditutupi.

Jade itu terasa mengintimidasi seakan dirinyalah yang pengganggu disini. Dirinyalah yang bersalah. Dirinyalah pihak yang tak diinginkan.

Hinata segera mengambil langkah pergi. Air mata terus saja mengalir disertai isakan pilu yang menyayat hati semua orang yang tak sengaja mendengarnya. Dia sungguh tak tahan. Dia tak bisa menerima semua ini. Dia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang selama ini berhasil ditutup-tutupi oleh suaminya. Suaminya tega melakukan ini dibelakangnya.

_**Jadi ini alasannya**_.

Semua terasa benar bila ia mengaitkan semua sikap dan prilaku suaminya selama ini. Kepalanya pusing bagai dihantam batu besar yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Matanya mulai memburam. Dengan langkah lebar dan setengah berlari Hinata meninggalkan gedung perusahaan milik suaminya itu. Hinata tak lagi memperdulikan kotak bekalnya jadi terguncang-guncang dan membuat isi didalamnya berantakan dan hancur (seperti hatinya sekarang). Dia tidak peduli. Dia sudah tidak peduli apapun lagi yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menangis dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya menumpahkan semua kekecewaan dan rasa sakit hatinya.

.

.

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

"Kenapa paman memecatnya. Aku tak percaya ini."

Naruto menerobos masuk ruangan Yamanaka Inoichi dan langsung berteriak mengungkapkan kekesalannya kepada sang paman. Mendudukan dirinya disofa empuk berwarna merah yang menghadap langsung pamannya.

Melupakan fakta bahwa pamannya ini tetaplah atasannya dikantor yang patut ia hormati.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya Naruto. Aku tak akan menjelaskan apapun lagi."

Inoichi mencoba bersikap tenang menghadapi emosi keponakannya ini yang tidak dalam keadaan stabil. Entah hal apa yang membuat Naruto seperti itu sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Aku yakin ada kesalahan. Hinata tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu dan aku akan menyelidikinya. Siapapun dalang dari semua ini aku tak akan mengampuninya."

Janji Naruto dengan lantang dihadapan pamannya yang semakin terlihat bingung mendapati sikap Naruto yang semakin aneh.

Menyipitkan mata memandang Naruto seakan mencari-cari sesuatu yang telah ia lewatkan.

Dia hanya pegawai biasa.

Meski Hinata adalah bawahan Naruto tapi tetap saja kenapa Naruto bisa semurka ini.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya.

_**Apakah jangan-jangan**_.

Inoichi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya merasa telah menemukan kesimpulan logis dibalik ketidak normalan sikap keponakannya yang bodoh ini.

Mencoba memancing Naruto.

Inoichi pun melontarkan pertanyaan untuk menjebaknya.

"Dia hanya pegawai biasa Naruto. Banyak orang yang lebih baik untuk menggantikan posisinya. Kau tau banyak diluar sana yang saling berebut untuk bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan diperusahaan kita. Kau tak akan kesulitan mendapatkan gantinya."

"Tidak. Dia bukan sekedar pegawai biasa bagiku paman."

Naruto terengah-engah masih berusaha merendam amarah yang membucah dihatinya.

Inoichi menyeringai merasa mendapatkan respon Naruto yang ia harapkan. Naruto memakan begitu saja umpannya.

_**Kena kau Naruto**_.

Sekali bodoh tetap saja bodoh Inochi tak habis pikir sambil beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Naruto.

Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi dari ruanganku. Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting dari pada membicarakan satu orang pegawai rendahan yang jelas-jelas membuat rugi perusahaanku."

"Tapi ini penting bagiku."

Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih menandakan bahwa dia mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat seakan menyalurkan rasa tak nyaman dihatinya saat tadi pagi dirinya mengetahui fakta bahwa Hinata telah berhenti bekerja sejak kemarin.

"Seberapa pentingkah satu orang Hyuuga itu sampai-sampai membuatmu berlaku tidak sopan kepada pamanmu ini.. hmm"

Inoichi semakin bersemangat mengorek informasi dari Naruto yang tampak mulai merasa terpojok mendapat pertanyaan sekaligus sindiran dari pamannya itu.

"Hyuuga itu penting untukku. Dia...dia...temanku."

Jawab Naruto ragu. Mencoba menghindari pandangan mata menyelidik sang paman yang mencoba membaca isi hatinya.

"Benarkah?

Aku tak yakin dia hanya sekedar teman bagimu."

"Maksud paman?"

"Kau tau maksudku."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh meski kau memang bodoh."

"Sungguh paman jangan berbelit-belit aku benar-benar tak tau apa maksud paman menanyakan hal itu padaku."

Sanggah Naruto tegas meski ia mulai merasa gelisah dan menolak membenarkan dugaan pamannya itu.

"Kau hanya menyangkalnya bodoh."

"Kenapa paman mengolok-olok aku bodoh terus sih."

"Kau memang bodoh. Bodoh"

"Terserah paman saja. Aku pergi."

"Hey...kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku satupun."

"Yang mana. Sungguh pertanyaan paman terdengar seperti pernyataan bagiku."

"Jadi kau mengakuinya?"

"Tidak"

Naruto mulai gelisah dan salah tingkah merasa tak nyaman dalam duduknya seperti ada beribu-ribu duri yang menusuk kulitnya meski pada kenyataanya kursi itu begitu lembut tak heran bila mengingat kursi yang tengah didudukinya memiliki kualitas terbaik.

"Berarti kau tidak menyangkalnya.

Kau menyukai Hyuuga itu."

"Tidak"

"Mengaku saja"

"Tidak"

"Keras kepala"

"Aku tidak menyukainya"

"Kau jatuh cinta pa-da-nya"

"Jangan konyol paman"

"Jadi kau membencinya?"

"TIDAK"

"Kau peduli padanya"

"Ya!"

"Kau khawatir padanya"

"Ya"

"Kau ingin melindunginya"

"Ya"

_**"KAU MENCINTAINYA?"**_

_**"TENTU SAJA"**_

"...Akh apa...tidak...tidak...maksudku tentu saja TIDAK..."

Naruto mulai gelagapan merasa malu sekaligus kesal karena dia selalu saja kalah bila beradu argumen dengan pamannya itu.

"Akhirnya kau bisa melupakan cinta pertamamu itu."

"Sudahlah paman aku tak ingin membahas itu sekarang."

"Jadi kau sudah menyerah?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku sudah merelakannya. Aku menyadari bahwa tak pantas bagiku bila terus mengharapkan seseorang yang telah terikat."

Naruto menunduk sedih bila mengingat cinta pertamanya yang tak pernah bisa dia dapatkan. Cinta pertamanya Haruno Sakura.

"Kau sudah dewasa rupanya. Meski bodohmu tak akan hilang."

Naruto cemberut dengan ekspresi tak terima mendengar pamannya yang terus mengatakannya bodoh.

"Aku juga tidak begitu saja percaya Naruto. Aku menyadari banyak keganjilan dalam kasus ini. Aku yakin dalang dibalik semua ini bukanlah orang biasa mengingat rencananya begitu rapi seakan tidak ada cela. Aku memecat Hinata karena ingin melihat reaksi pelaku yang sebenarnya. Tenang saja Naruto aku pasti akan mengurus semuanya. Tentu saja dengan bantuanmu."

Wajah Naruto berubah ceria kembali dengan senyum sumringah.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Benarkah paman yosh! Aku juga akan membantumu dan mengungkap sipelaku brengsek yang telah menggunakan cara kotor seperti ini."

"Ingat Naruto jangan mengatakan ini kepada siapapun. Meski Hinata sekalipun. Aku tak ingin rencana ini tercium oleh sang pelaku. Hanya kita berdua paman mengandalkanmu Naruto karena paman percaya padamu."

"Serahkan saja padaku Dattebayoo. Meski aku akan meminta sedikit bantuan dari Sipemalas itu."

"Temanmu anak dari Nara Shikaku yang terkenal jenius itu."

"Iyah dia Nara Shikamaru sahabatku. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat membantu. Aku tak mungkin menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian."

"Kurasa paman setuju. Kau tak akan mampu bila hanya mengandalkan otak yang berisi ramen semua untuk memecahkan kasus rumit seperti ini."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu padaku paman. Sebelumnya paman sendiri yang mengatakan percaya dan mengandalkanku."

"Sekarang lebih baik kau kembali keruanganmu Naruto. Paman masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen ini."

Inoichi menunjuk dengan dagunya dokumen-dokumen menjulang yang masih tertata rapih belum tersentuh satupun.

Naruto pun mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih paman aku sangat berterima kasih."

Naruto beberapa kali membungkuk hormat kepada pamannya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena pamannya telah mempercayai dan mendukungnya.

"Naruto pastikan jangan sampai kau patah hati lagi dan bersikap seperti orang gila."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dukungan sekaligus sindiran dari pamannya bersemu merah dan salah tingkah.

Melangkah lebar meninggalkan pamannya karena tak ingin mendengar kekehan sang paman yang menggema diruangan itu seakan mengejeknya. Naruto melangkah terburu-buru tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu yang sedari tadi mendengar semua pembicaraan antara paman dan keponakan itu. Sosok itu menyeringai menatap kepergian Naruto yang menghilang setelah belokan menuju lift.

.

.

.

"Seperti dugaanmu sayang. Mereka tidak mempercayainya begitu saja."

Wanita itu memeluk dari belakang sosok pria berjubah hitam yang tengah duduk dikursi kebesarannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suara tenang dan dalam mengalun memenuhi pendengaran siwanita yang kini telah sibuk memberi kecupan-kecupan intens disekitar wajah dan rahang tegas milik pria misterius yang kini menatapnya tajam. Cahaya bulan yang menembus dari balik kaca besar kastil itu mempertegas pancaran mata sipria yang tajam penuh intimidasi yang justru menambah kesan mempesona dan indah bagi yang melihatnya termasuk siwanita yang kini makin tenggelam dalam aura sosok tersebut.

"Mereka mulai curiga dan tengah menyelidiki rencana yang kau jalankan sayang.

Kau beruntung memilikiku yang sangat berguna bukan."

"Tidak bukan aku. Kau yang beruntung."

"Iya kau benar. Aku akui aku memang beruntung bisa memilikimu."

"Aku bukan milik siapapun kecuali satu orang. Jangan pernah lupakan itu dan jangan berharap lebih Tenten"

Tenten hanya bisa menelan rasa kecewa didalam hatinya. Menyingkirkan segala ego agar bisa terus berada disisi pria yang dicintainya meski rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi bisakah kau menemaniku untuk malam ini."

"Tidak sekarang. Malam ini aku akan mempersiapkan rencana selanjutnya bersama Kakashi."

Mendengar jawaban penolakan dari sosok itu. Tenten menghentikan kecupannya dan beralih memandang keluar jendela menatap bulan yang bersinar indah seakan memantulkan pancaran matanya yang meredup kecewa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Pria itu hanya diam tak menyahut. Meski Tenten mengetahui jawabannya hanya saja rasanya tetap sakit. Tenten hanya bisa berharap ada sedikit ruang dihati sang pria untuk dirinya meski pada nyatanya Tenten hanya bisa menelan pil pahit yaitu kenyataan.

"Bagaimana dengan wanita itu?"

"Maksudmu Karin?"

"Awasi terus dia. Jika gerak-geriknya mencurigakan langsung habisi saja."

Tenten membulatkan matanya tak percaya mendengar perintah atasan sekaligus pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau yakin maksudku ta-tapi tapi kenapa!"

"Aku sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi dan dia akan menjadi ancaman besar bila sampai berani membocorkan rahasia kita."

"Apakah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku?"

Tanya Tenten pelan dan ragu ada sedikit rasa harap dan takut dihatinya bila suatu saat nanti ia akan bernasib sama.

"Tidak. Jika kau mencintaiku seharusnya kau percaya padaku bukan."

Sosok itu menyeringai melihat anggukan Tenten. Dasar wanita bodoh. Setelah dia puas menggunakan Tenten tentu saja ia akan melenyapkannya juga. Dia tak ingin wanita lain didunia ini selain wanita itu, yang dia inginkan hanyalah Hinata Hyuuga.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi apa yang kau rencanakan selanjutnya?"

"Kehancuran Hyuuga Corp"

Sosok itu tertawa senang setelah mengatakan secara gamblang rencananya. Tawanya menggema memecah keheningan malam yang mencekam dalam bangunan megah bagaikan kastil itu. Tenten yang berada disisi pria itu merasa bulu kuduknya merinding kulitnya merasa kedinginan meski dia telah menyalakan penghangat ruangan dalam mode maxsimal. Inilah sisi gelap yang Tenten takuti meski dia mencintai pria itu namun didalam sudut hati kecilnya ia tetap merasakan takut.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

**Update juga yah. Sebenarnya Author lagi sakit hanya saja tetep maksain buat nulis. Habis rasanya tangan Author gatel kaya panuan #pletak kalau lama-lama dianggurin ini fic. #gak_ada_yang_nanya**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan yah.. Readers-san udah pada bisa nebak belum siapa tuh pria misterius #berpikir_keras.**

**Yosh! Doain aja Author cepet sembuh dan bisa tetep lanjutin ini ff gaje tiada tanding karena kegajeannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Saatnya bales review**

**Guest : Masa! Itu membuktikan bahwa Author memang payah *DUAGH***

**Tenang aja Author bakalan jelasin satu persatu jadi sabar yah nunggu lanjutannya biar jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**Virgo shaka mia : Author memang buat begitu #ketawajahat**

**Tapi tenang saudara-saudara Author bikin semuanya Happy ending kok.**

**.**

**.**

**Riya-hime : Update kilat sih iya cuman perchap isinya dikit banget kayanya Authornya ogah-ogahan ngetiknya #PLAK**

**Ggp yah harap dimaklumi Author yang kelewat ajaib bin abstrud (bener gak tuh nulisnya)**

**.**

**.**

**Bluesapphire93 : Dah update nih Dattebayo!**

**.**

**.**

** 1 : OK deh! Makasih atas sarannya aku bakalan bikin anaknya cowo biar entar dah gede Author gaet jadi gebetan #Haha**

**Arigatou minna-san By Lgaara**


	8. Uzumaki Karin

**COLD**

**BY : Lgaara**

**PAIRING : [Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku Gaara]**

**GENRE : Romance &amp; Comfort/Hurt**

**RATED : T**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**NARUTO : Massashi kishimoto**

**COLD : Lgaara**

**WARNING : TYPO,OCC, GAJE,ABAL-ABAL &amp; yang gak suka harus suka,yang gak mau baca harus baca dan yang belum baca wajib baca #emperorEye**

**CHAPTER 8**

Uzumaki Karin adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang hidup sebatang kara. Kedua orang tua Karin telah meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang terjadi saat dirinya masih kecil. Setelah sepeninggalan orang tuanya, Karin tinggal disebuah panti asuhan milik seorang pengusaha sukses dikota Tokyo.

Dulu saat masih kecil Karin hanyalah seorang anak yang pemurung dan tidak mudah bergaul dengan anak sebayanya. Karin termasuk anak yang pintar disekolah namun itu tak membuatnya memiliki banyak teman. Karin berubah menjadi anak ceria sejak dia mengenal salah satu anak penghuni panti yang bernama Suigetsu. Anak laki-laki jahil yang memiliki mata berwarna violet yang selalu mengganggu dan selalu mencari perhatian Karin kecil. Nasib Suigetsu kecil tak jauh berbeda dengannya sama-sama seorang anak yatim piatu yang miskin. Mereka sering kali bertengkar dalam hal sekecil apapun namun karena itulah mereka bisa dekat dan akrab. Tak memiliki figur orang tua yang memberikannya kasih sayang membuat mereka saling membutuhkan, saling mengasihi,membagi dan melengkapi satu sama lain.

Setelah sepuluh tahun tinggal dipanti asuhan akhirnya Karin dan Suigetsu memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama disebuah rumah sederhana yang mereka beli dari harta peninggalan orang tua mereka.

Hidup bersama sejak masih kecil telah menumbuhkan suatu perasaan lain pada keduanya yang kian lama kian membesar. Mereka tidak menyangkal maupun menutupinya, mereka membiarkan semuanya mengalir sehingga kini menjadikan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Awalnya Karin bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan disebuah Kafe yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya begitu pula Suigetsu. Bekerja mencari uang untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka.

Karin dan Suigetsu hidup berkecukupan, meski tidak memiliki banyak uang tak membuat mereka mengeluh namun mereka tetap merasa bersyukur.

Suatu hari terjadi insiden kecelakaan yang dialami Suigetsu dan menyebabkannya Koma. Karin terus bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar semua biaya pengobatan Suigetsu yang tidaklah sedikit, mengingat gaji seorang pelayan Kafe tentu saja itu masih kurang. Mereka tak mempunyai sanak saudara yang bisa dimintai tolong. Karin mencoba bekerja sambilan lain disebuah Bar elit dipusat kota Tokyo untuk menambah penghasilan uang. Bekerja siang dan malam tiada henti cukup menguras tenaga dan waktunya namun Karin tak ingin menyerah karena Suigetsu adalah alasannya untuk tetap bertahan.

Setelah satu tahun lamanya Suigetsu dirawat namun tak kunjung juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan kesembuhannya. Tak jarang Karin merasa putus asa. Biaya rumah sakit yang kian lama semakin membengkak membuatnya kelimpungan. Dia telah mencoba meminjam uang kesejumlah Bank dan hasilnya Karin malah merasa semakin tercekik terbelit oleh hutang dan bunga-bunga pinjaman itu.

Saat karin merasa tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya, dia bertemu dengan seorang pengunjung Bar ditempatnya bekerja. Pria itu mengaku bernama Kakashi, entah bagaimana awalnya secara tak sengaja Karin menceritakan semua penderitaan hidupnya bahkan tentang beban yang kini dia tanggung. Karin merasa melihat titik terang dari semua permasalahan hidupnya saat pria yang bernama Kakashi itu menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan. Kakashi berjanji akan melunasi semua hutang Karin dan tagihan rumah sakit Suigetsu dengan syarat dia mau bergabung dan bekerja untuk Atasan Kakashi.

Karin tidak pernah tahu siapa bos yang selama ini memberinya perintah yang ia tahu Kakashi adalah kaki tangan sekaligus orang kepercayaan bosnya. Karin tidak mengetahui banyak tentang lelaki itu yang dia tahu salah satu pekerjaan Kakashi adalah bertugas mengrekrut bawahan yang terdiri dari orang-orang miskin yang rela melakukan apapun demi bayaran uang.

Pada suatu hari Karin mendapat tugas dari Kakashi. Tugas yang mengharuskannya untuk mengawasi seseorang yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Karin tidak tahu motif dibalik tugasnya kali ini. Entah apa yang Hinata Hyuuga itu perbuat sehingga menjadi incaran target bosnya. Selama menjalankan tugasnya Karin melaksanakannya dengan baik. Sesuai keinginan Kakashi pula Karin melakukan tindakan sabotase dan mengelapkan sejumlah uang dan membuatnya seolah-olah Hinata Hyuuga lah sebagai pelakunya. Karin merasa malang sekali nasib wanita yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu. Ada sedikit rasa simpati dihatinya sebagai seorang manusia untuk wanita malang itu. Hanya saja kehidupan pahit yang selama ini dijalaninya dan demi keselamatan nyawa orang yang dicintainya telah membutakan hati nuraninya.

.

.

.

**Cold**

.

.

.

"Aku telah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan.

Jadi sekarang aku meminta bayaranku."

"Jangan bercanda kau telah banyak mendapatkan uang banyak hasil dari pengelapan uang itu."

Balas sosok itu, dengan seringai licik yang tersungging dibalik maskernya.

"Jangan main-main padaku Kakashi.

Kau juga ikut terlibat.

Kau otak dari semua rencana ini.

Dan jangan lupakan Kesepakatan kita."

Teriak wanita itu murka karena merasa bodoh, bisa-bisanya dia tertipu seperti ini.

"Terlibat apa.

Aku tak melakukan apapun.

Kau yang melakukan tindakan sabotase, dan kau yang telah menjebaknya.

Jangan menyalahkan aku atas semua tindakanmu. Karin"

"Kau brengsek. Kakashi"

Karin berteriak.

Meneriaki seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengannya disebrang telephone."

"Jangan berani macam-macam Karin.

Jika tidak aku bisa membocorkan kejahatanmu ini dan menjebloskanmu kepenjara.

Dan ingat Karin.

Aku akan selalu mengawasimu."

Setelah Kakashi mengatakan itu pembicaraanpun terputus.

Mengabaikan teriakan, makian dan rentetan umpatan Karin kepadanya.

Bagaimana ini apa yang harus aku lakukan. Seharusnya aku tak mempercayai kata-kata lelaki brengsek itu. Lelaki itu hanya seorang penipu. Aku telah menyadarinya sejak awal hanya saja aku tak memiliki pilihan lain. Aku merasa diujung tanduk. Bila pihak kepolisian mengetahui kejahatan yang dia perbuat bisa-bisa dia dijebloskan kepenjara. Siapa yang akan merawat dan membiayai pengobatan Suigetsu bila dia sampai ditahan. Namun bila dia berani membuka mulut pada pihak polisi Kakashi tak akan segan-segan mengabisi dirinya. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika dia berani macam-macam pasti Kakashi akan mengancamnya dengan menggunakan Suigetsu. Kami sama tolong lindungilah kekasihku.

.

.

.

**Cold**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Sui-kun?"

Karin masuk kedalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit yang dihuni seorang pasien bernama Suigetsu, kekasihnya yang telah sadar sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Seperti biasa Karin mengganti bunga yang telah layu dengan bunga segar yang dia bawa dan meletakannya kembali diatas meja disamping ranjang pasien.

"Kurasa kondisiku semakin baik. Aku tak sabar ingin segera keluar dari tempat sempit, bau dan serba putih ini."

Suigetsu berusaha duduk yang kemudian dibantu oleh Karin yang setia berada disisinya. Sebenarnya kondisi Suigetsu telah membaik dan diperbolekan pulang beberapa minggu lagi.

"Hanya beberapa minggu lagi, kuharap kau mau bersabar dan tidak mencoba kabur dari rumah sakit Sui-kun."

"Tidak biasanya kau menjengukku pada jam seperti ini, bukankah kau bekerja Karin-chan."

Suigetsu bertanya kepada Karin yang kini sedang sibuk mengupas apel untuknya. Mengupas dan memotong kecil buah itu menjadi beberapa potongan kecil dan meletakannya diatas piring. Menusuknya dengan garpu dan mulai menyuapkan potongan apel itu kepada Suigetsu yang telah membuka mulutnya menyambut suapan karin.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Ujar Karin tiba-tiba. Suigetsu yang mendengar itu menghentikan kunyahannya dan terdiam memandang Karin yang kini tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Ada apa?

Apakah terjadi sesuatu."

Suigetsu mulai merasa khawatir dengan kekasihnya yang terlihat jelas mengalami rasa tertekan dan bingung itu.

"Tidak Sui-kun. Tidak terjadi apa-apa tak usah khawatir."

Jawab Karin menolak memberitahukan kebenarannya kepada Suigetsu. Meski hati kecilnya terus berteriak bahwa ini tidak baik-baik saja. Karin merasa ini masalahnya dan ia tak ingin membebani Suigetsu dengan hal apapun. Memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menghindari mata violet yang memandangnya khawatir bercampur cemas.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak kita masih kecil. Aku tau saat kau tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Karin-chan." Suigetsu mengambil piring berisi potongan apel yang berada ditangan Karin dan memindahkannya pada meja kecil disisi ranjang. Menggenggam tangan Karin dan sesekali meremasnya lembut seakan menyalurkan ketenangan seolah-olah semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau tau aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama-sama, jangan khawatir aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Aku mencintaimu Karin-chan." Ungkapan cinta Suigetsu mengakhiri percakapan keduanya. Suigetsu meraih dagu Karin pelan mendongakkannya sehingga kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Sangat dekat hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5cm. Hembusan nafas mereka menerpa wajah masing-masing. Aroma rose yang menguar dari rambut karin memenuhi indra penciuman Suigetsu yang tengah menghirupnya rakus seakan candu yang membuatnya ketergantungan. Memejamkan mata sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Karin yang terasa pas dimulutnya. Mengecupnya lembut berkali-kali sebelum berubah menjadi hisapan, lumatan dan gigitan kecil yang penuh gairah dan menggebu.

"Ugh...emh...akh...su-sui-eghhh..."

Suara lenguhan nikmat tertahan Karin terdengar saat Suigetsu mulai berani memasukan lidahnya, mengekploritasi mulut Karin, mengabsen deretan giginya, menjilat, membelit dan mengajak lidah karin bermain. Suara decakan dan saliva yang merembes keluar melalui sela-sela bibirnya yang terbuka menambah kesan erotis dan gairah bagi keduanya membuat mereka semakin bersemangat. Membiarkannya terus berlanjut seakan tubuh mereka yang berbicara mengungkapkan dan mencurahkan perasaan cinta yang mereka rasakan. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka berada didalam rumah sakit yang patut digaris bawahi bahwa itu adalah tempat umum.

.

.

.

**Cold**

.

.

.

Terengah-engah wanita itu terus berlari. Menyelusuri gang-gang sempit yang kotor dan gelap. Terus berlari menembus pekatnya malam yang kian mencekam. Darah dibahunya terus bercucuran merembes keluar membuat kemeja kantor berwarna putih yang dikenakannya itu berubah menjadi berwarna merah pekat yang menguarkan bau anyir. Kakinya terasa mati rasa, keringat terus bercucuran didahinya, tenggorokannya terasa panas dan perih, suaranya tak mau keluar karena sedari tadi dia terus memaksakan pita suaranya itu untuk berteriak meminta tolong pada siapapun itu yang bisa mendengarnya namun tidak ada seorangpun yang ia lihat selain dirinya dan sosok itu yang kini terus mengikutinya kemanapun ia melarikan diri. Beberapa kali dia tersandung sesuatu yang membuatnya terjatuh mencium tanah. Sepatu high hells yang dipakai dikedua kakinya telah sedari tadi dibuangnya. Persetan dengan sepatu mahal yang telah patah itu ia tak peduli lagi yang lebih penting kini adalah nyawanya yang sedang terancam. Bertelanjang kaki menghiraukan rasa perih yang menjalar dikakinya saat tak sengaja dia menginjak kerikil-kerikil batu yang tajam menusuk permukaan kulit kakinya yang semula halus kini penuh luka mengerikan.

Karin terus berlari membelah kegelapan malam berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari sosok berjubah itu yang terus mengekorinya kemanapun. Memaksakan kedua tungkai kakinya yang jenjang meski kini dia telah merasa mencapai batasnya. Kian lama kecepatan larinya mulai melambat semakin pelan sehingga kini dia hanya mampu berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Karin tak tau siapa sosok yang kini mengincarnya yang dia ingat saat diperjalanan sepulang kerja menuju apartemennya dia dikejutkan dengan sosok seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana dan menikamnya dari belakang. Pisau itu masih tertancab dibahunya menyalurkan rasa perih dan mati rasa yang menyiksa. Karena panik Karin tak menyadari dirinya tengah berada dijalan raya yang sepi. Tidak ada penerangan semua lampu mati. Berjalan kebingungan terus melangkah disisi jalan beraspal berharap ada seseorang yang melintas dan sudi menolongnya.

Karin menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui bahwa sosok yang mengejarnya itu sudah tidak tertangkap oleh lensa matanya. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang mengarah padanya membuatnya membelalakan kedua matanya terkejut. Karin tak sempat menghindar maupun mengelak dia sudah tak mempunyai tenaga lagi sehingga truk itupun otomatis menghantam tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya terpental beberapa meter dari jalan raya, beberapa kali terguling-guling ditanah dan berhenti saat tubuhnya menabrak tiang petunjuk jalan. Darah mengalir dari kepala dan disekujur tubuhnya. Truk itu terus melaju melarikan diri tak memperdulikan seseorang yang kini membutuhkan pertolongan.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Suara langkah kaki yang tenang namun pasti mendekatinya dan berhenti disamping tubuh Karin yang tergolek lemah. beberapa bulir air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya yang penuh luka. Menggigit bibir bawah menahan ringisan perih bercampur rasa takut.

_Apakah ini akhir hidupnya?_

Sungguh Karin rasanya ingin sekali tertawa menertawakan hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Sampai akhir hidupnya pun dia tak bisa mengecap manisnya kebahagiaan.

Nafasnya mulai terputus-putus. Badannya kaku tak mampu digerakkan, beberapa tulangnya retak dan patah membuatnya tak mampu lagi berdiri.

_"Suigetsu maafkan aku, mungkin inilah akhir hidupku. Tetaplah hidup dan berbahagialah. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." _Ucap Karin dalam hati.

Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang, penglihatannya mulai menggelap. Karin mendongak berusaha melihat wajah sosok itu. Disisa kesadarannya yang perlahan menipis Karin masih bisa mengenali sosok itu meski dalam keadaan gelap minim cahaya. Berbisik mendesis menyebut nama sosok yang sangat dikenalinya itu.

"Tenten"

Menghembuskan nafas terakhir Karin pun pergi meninggalkan jasadnya bersama Tenten yang kini menyeringai puas mengetahui kematian dirinya. Kematiannya yang telah memisahkannya dengan orang terkasih.

.

.

.

**Cold**

.

.

.

_"Kemarin malam ditemukan mayat seorang wanita yang diyakini pihak kepolisian sebagai korban tabrak lari yang identitasnya telah diketahui bernama..."_

.

.

_**UZUMAKI KARIN**_

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

Karin : Dasar Author plin-plan udah ganti-ganti Summary sekarang ganti rate T ke M kembali lagi ke T dan yang paling parah apa ini Deathchara. Maunya apasih? Bosan hidup yah? Atau kagak punya kerjaan lain?

Author : #cengengesan Maklum pengen cari SENSASI *PLAK*

Karin : Insyaf woy emang ente Artis Hah! #berkacak_pinggang

Author : Kenapa sakit pinggang yah? #tampang_bodoh

Karin : Gimana gue gak sakit pingang adegannya juga guling-guling ditanah. Kamu pikir enak thor #Sarkastik ..Terus apa maksudnya aku dipasangan sama Suigetsu.. Kemana Sasuke-kun ku?

Author : Eto...Sasuke-kun yah ano...emh...lagi bobo dikamar a-a-aku #menunduk.

Karin : Kembalikan Sasuke-ku...#Jambak_rambut_Author

PRANG

CTAARR

SREET

.

.

.

**A/N Mari kita tinggalkan saja adegan kedua mahkluk abstrud itu.. **

**Yatta Author kembali lagi ada yang kangen ? Ada kan? Iya kan? #tebar_Deathglare**

**Author udah sehat nih jadi bisa lanjut nulis lanjutan ini FF semoga tidak mengecewakan #Semoga**

**Author sempet berfikir ini FF mau ditinggalin atau sekalian dihapus aja mengingat minimnya jumlah review dan pembaca. **

**#pundung_dipojokan_cakarin_tanah_mengubur_diri**

**Author bingung #mulai_berkaca-kaca**

**Padahal ini cerita FF belum setengahnya masih panjang Author jadi patah semangat ditengah jalan mau ngelanjut nulisnya #Heartbreak**

**Author...tes...tes...tes...#ngiler_liat_Gaara_lewat**

**Sudahlah liat aja nanti mau lanjut atau tidaknya yah pokoknya Author akan memutuskan pilihan yang terbaik.. yosh!**

.

.

.

**Saatnya balas review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guest : udah diperbaiki ko. Maaf yah kesalahan teknis. Hehe... #Ketawagaring**

**.**

**.**

**Riya-Hime : kok tau! #tampangbodoh**

**Bisa-bisa nanti liat aja aku bakalan kasih pelajaran tuh Gaara #Ketawajahat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaane by Lgaara**


	9. Chapter 9

**COLD**

**BY : Lgaara**

**PAIRING : [Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku Gaara]**

**GENRE : Romance &amp; Comfort/Hurt**

**RATED : T**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**NARUTO : Massashi kishimoto**

**COLD : Lgaara**

**WARNING : TYPO,OCC, GAJE,ABAL-ABAL &amp; yang gak suka harus suka,yang gak mau baca harus baca dan yang belum baca wajib baca #emperorEye**

Special Thanks buat **Hikari No Aoi **yang selalu mendukung dan menyemangati neechan buat tetep lanjutin ini fic yang gak ada bagus-bagusnya.T_T

Arigatou adikku Hika-chan yang kawaii dan baik hati. Karena dirimu terciptalah chapter 9 #bagaimana_bisa

Neechan persembahkan chapter 9 ini buat penyemangat kamu menghadapi ujian UN nanti #gak_ada_hubungannya

Yosh! Selamat membaca dattebayo.^O^

.

.

**CHAPTER 9**

.

.

.

.

"GAARA"

Kankurou satu-satunya kakak laki-laki Gaara yang sangat fashionnable itu mendobrak pintu berbahan kayu berwarna coklat berkhualitas nomor wahid yang diketahui adalah pintu kamar Sabaku Gaara dengan sangat tidak berprikepintuan.

Melenggang masuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan peduli dengan tulisan bercetak besar dan jelas berwarna merah darah yang sengaja ditempel didepan pintu yang diperuntukan sebagai peringatan untuk orang-orang pengganggu seperti dirinya, yang ingin memasuki kamar Gaara.

Kertas peringatan yang bertuliskan kalimat **"MASUK = MATI" **yang bersifat mutlak tak diragukan lagi kebenarannya.

Terlihat sebuah siluet manusia yang masih bergelung nyaman didunia mimpi tak merasa terusik sedikitpun dengan teriakan dan panggilan Kankurou kepadanya. Semakin merapatkan dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi dagu tirus yang selalu terangkat angkuh oleh pemiliknya.

Kankurou yang merasa lagi-lagi diacuhkan oleh adiknya itu merasa sangat kesal dan jengkel. Menjentikan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Kankurou mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang yang terlintas diotak yang jarang digunakannya itu. Menarik selimut Gaara dari pemiliknya yang masih belum bergeming, berharap dengan usahanya itu Gaara bisa segera bangun.

Gaara yang merasa sedikit terusik karena merasa kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang selalu disuguhkan selimutnya yang terengutpun membalas menarik selimut itu. Selimut tebal berbulu berwarna putih bersih yang terlihat begitu halus, selimut kesayangan yang telah dimilikinya sedari kecil.

Terjadi aksi tarik menarik selimut diantara duo Sabaku bersaudara itu. Gaara yang masih belum rela tidurnya terganggupun menarik selimut itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya karena masih merasa lemas dan mengantuk.

Kankurou yang tidak mau kalah dari adiknya pun membalas menariknya dengan kekuatan sama. Tarik-ulur Tarik-ulur Tarik-ulur begitu seterusnya sampai terdengarlah sebuah suara.

**SREET SREET**

Terdengar suara sobekan nyaring yang berasal dari selimut yang menjadi korban tarik menarik dari Sabaku bersaudara, Suara sobekan yang seketika membuat keduanya sadar. Kankurou merasakan ada alarm kematian berbunyi bila sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan selimut keramat Gaara.

Kankurou pun melepaskan pegangannya tiba-tiba, membuat Gaara yang masih sibuk menarik selimut miliknya itu terjungkal kebelakang, membuatnya harus rela membentur sandaran ranjang king size yang cukup keras dan membuatnya merasa linu.

Gaara membelalakan kedua matanya yang memiliki lingkaran hitam yang masih setengah terbuka itu, melotot tak rela melihat sobekan kecil yang ada diselimutnya. Sobekan kecil yang cukup membuat moodnya dipagi hari ini menjadi buruk.

Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh atletis Gaara yang tak mengenakan baju atasan apapun. Memperlihatkan otot-otot bisep dan trisep yang terbentuk sempurna ditubuhnya.

Mendecih tidak suka Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula tertuju kepada selimut yang sobek itu kepada satu-satunnya spesies manusia (Kankurou) yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas kekacauan dan kerusakan selimut miliknya tersebut.

Tertawa gugup Kankurou diam-diam mengambil langkah mundur. Mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya dari seekor singa yang sudah dipastikan sebentar lagi akan mengamuk. Memutar otaknya mati-matian, Kankurou segera mengambil tindakan penyelamatan diri dengan mengambil senjata pamungkas yang tersembunyi dibalik kemejanya. Sesuatu yang telah dia siapkan sedari tadi untuk diberikannya kepada Gaara.

Gaara yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang tiba-tiba terdiam. Menatap bingung sebuah map kertas yang dapat dipastikan berisi deretan Hurup dan Angka. Kankurou yang mengerti kebingungan dari raut muka Gaara yang selalu datar itu segera menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Lihatlah Gaara aku mempunyai informasi baru. Kau pasti tidak akan mempercayainya."

Mengambil map yang berisi penuh oleh kertas itu dengan setengah hati Gaara pun membuka dengan perlahan, membaca setiap lembar dengan serius dan seksama.

Terlihat keningnya mulai berkerut, alis imaginernya bertaut, matanya yang semula mengantuk kini melotot tak percaya seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Kankurou yang melihat reaksi dari wajah Gaara yang selalu stoic menyebalkan seperti itupun tersenyum bangga.

Semoga saja dengan hasil kerja kerasnya kali ini dia bisa mendapatkan bonus plus-plus yang sebelumnya tidak didapatkan. Semoga harap Kankurou dengan sepenuh hati.

Menutup kembali berkas itu pelan dan menaruhnya diatas nakas yang tepat bersebelahan dengan samping ranjang miliknya.

Gaara mulai berspekulasi bahwa inilah saat yang tepat.

Inilah kesempatan yang telah dinantikannya.

Kesempatan untuk menunjukan Asistensinya dihadapan sang istri.

Merasa mendapatkan peluang yang bagus Gaara menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya sehingga menampakan seringai sexy yang menggugah iman. Sungguh siapapun wanita yang melihat pemandangan langka dimana Gaara dalam keadaan baru bangun tidur dengan mata sayu, rambut acak-acakan namun keren dan hanya mengenakan boxer hitam tanpa baju atasan apapun yang memperlihatkan kulit mulus putih bak porselennya.

Dan jangan lupakan seringai kejam tapi sexy yang tersungging dibibirnya.

_Oh so damn_.

Semua wanita pasti akan langsung bertekuk lutut kepadanya. Terkecuali Kankurou. Jangan berpikir macam-macam.

Kankurou masih _STRAIGHT_ .

Meski tidak dipungkiri bahwa Kankurou juga mengakui adiknya itu sangat dan memang tam... _Oh tidak_.

"Kau boleh pergi"

Setelah mengucapkan kata usiran manis yang ditujukan untuk kakaknya yang masih berdiri mematung, berdiri diam bagaikan pajangan yang membuat iritasi mata.

Gaara kembali berbaring diranjangnya yang empuk, tidur menyamping membelakangi Kankurou. Menarik kembali selimut yang sempat terabaikan tergeletak dibawah ranjang. Menyelimuti menutup seluruh tubuhnya yang sempat merasa menggigil diterpa suhu udara dingin khas pagi hari.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama Gaara kembali tertidur pulas. Tidak memperdulikan eksistensi Kankurou yang masih berdiri melongo tak percaya atas perlakuan adiknya yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

Kankurou bersumpah Ingin rasanya Kankuro menjambak helaian rambut merah maroon yang terlihat menyembul dibalik selimut itu, mencabutinya satu persatu sampai habis dan botak.

_Khu Khu Khu_ ide yang bagus Kankurou.

.

.

.

.

**TING TONG…**

Hinata menghela napas perlahan kala mendengar suara bel apartemennya yang berbunyi nyaring.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan ini waktu yang tepat baginya untuk segera makan malam, walau sepertinya dia tak memiliki nafsu sedikitpun untuk menyantap makanan apapun.

Hinata merasa lelah, lelah pada semua yang terjadi padanya.

Belum cukup semua penderitaan yang dulu dialaminya, kini dia dihadapkan kembali dengan masalah.

Bukan masalah biasa, sungguh ini masalah besar baginya yang cukup membuat dirinya frustasi.

Dari mana dirinya bisa mendapatkan uang sebesar itu. Uang bernominal ratusan juta yen sebagai pertanggung jawaban dirinya atas perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak dia lakukan.

Hinata selalu berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi dan saat dia terbangun semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan hidupnya kembali normal baik-baik saja.

Dia sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan untuk penompang hidupnya.

Tidak memiliki penghasilan untuk memenuhi kebetuhan hidupnya.

Jika saja dirinya masih menjadi seorang Hyuuga Hinata dulu yang kaya raya, tinggal ditempat mewah dan bergelimpangan harta yang melimpah. Pasti uang sebesar itu tidaklah seberapa baginya tapi itu pemikiran yang bodoh.

_Apakah Hinata merasa menyesal? _

Sungguh Hinata bisa gila bila terus menerus memikirkannya.

Sedikit malas untuk menerima tamu pada malam hari. Hinata berniat untuk mengacuhkannya dan tak berminat membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang berkunjung keapartemennya pada jam seperti ini.

Namun bel Apartemennya yang terus menerus berbunyi nyaring tidak berjeda bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk didengar. Mengingat dirinya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Dengan terpaksa Hinata berjalan menuju pintu.

Seraya memastikan penampilannya untuk terakhir kali agar wajahnya tetap

tampak ramah dan rapi meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri jejak air mata yang dihapus kasar jelas terlihat mengerikan.

Hinata pun mulai membuka pintu, memasang senyum ramah yang dia bisa untuk menyambut tamunya. Siapapun itu.

**"Hinata"**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Senyum ramah yang semula tersunging dibibirnya hilang seketika tergantikan dengan bibir mungil pucat yang bergetar menahan getir.

Jantung Hinata berdetak dua kali lipat, memompa darah didalam tubuhnya lebih cepat dari keadaan normal.

Melotot tak percaya melihat siapa yang kini berani menampakan diri dihadapannya lagi.

Tubuh Hinata membeku kaku seketika dan bahkan sangat sulit digerakan.

Hinata bahkan berani bersumpah dirinya sangat ingin menampar pipinya saat itu juga saat menyadari dirinya yang mematung untuk segera sadar.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Hinata, dengan pose angkuh tak tahu diri yang membuat Hinata merasa jengkel.

_"Kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk Hinata?"_

Dia menatapku tajam seakan tak sabar menanti jawabanku yang masih diam membisu.

Mengatup rapat bibirnya belum mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

Apakah peringatan Hinata tentang jangan menemuinya lagi masih belum cukup membuatnya mengerti.

Apakah Hinata belum cukup menunjukan sikap keberatan akan beradaan pria itu disekelilingnya.

Sungguh pria tidak peka, egois, dan pemaksa Hinata benci itu.

Membenci semua yang ada pada diri pria itu.

Pria tak tahu malu yang dulu membuangnya kini dengan seenak jidatnya kembali untuk memungutnya kembali?

Sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam pikiran pria itu?

Sungguh jika ini lelucon ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

Dan Hinata sudah muak dipermainkan olehnya.

Memandang balik sinis. Amethys itu dengan berani menatap langsung jade yang memandangnya lekat.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan rasa ketidaksukaannya kepada Gaara.

Terbukti dengan dirinya yang enggan untuk berbasa-basi dan langsung menanyakan maksud kedatangan pria itu.

_"Apa mau mu?"_

Hinata bertanya dengan nada tegas dan suara pelan berusaha keras meredam berbagai emosi yang bergejolak meluap-luap agar tak langsung berteriak mengusir pria itu pergi dari hadapannya segera.

Apa lagi yang diinginkannya?

Apakah dia ingin meminta perceraian yang sempat tertunda karena dirinya terlanjur pergi?

Setelah dua tahun berpisah. Mengapa pria itu kembali muncul dihadapannya seperti ini. Kembali berusaha masuk kedalam hidupnya dan mengusik hatinya yang dengan susah payah telah dia susun kembali.

_"Kurasa kita butuh bicara." _Menjawab tenang Gaara mencoba menahan diri meski hatinya merasa tercubit melihat dengan jelas keengganan Hinata akan kehadirannya.

"Aku merasa tak mempunyai urusan apapun lagi dengan anda Sabaku-_san_." Bersikap senormal mungkin didepan Gaara. Hinata berusaha tetap bersikap sopan menerapkan ciri sebagai bagian anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang menjunjung tinggi tatak rama.

Mendengar kata penolakan yang keluar dari mulut mungil wanita itu membuat Gaara geram. Sudah cukup Gaara muak bila harus terus berpura-pura. Gaara tak sanggup menahan perasaannya lagi. "Kembali lah Hinata aku mohon, kembali lah padaku." Seumur hidupnya Gaara baru pertama kali memohon kepada seseorang. Jika memohon bisa membuat Hinata kembali kepadanya.

Kenapa tidak?

Hanya saja kau melupakan satu hal Gaara. Hinata tidak mungkin kembali begitu saja hanya karena kau memohon bukan?

_"Untuk apa?" _Yah untuk apa Gaara menginginkan Hinata kembali bukankah dirinya telah memiliki wanita bermata emerald itu.

Apa alasanya? apakah Gaara menganggap dirinya sebagai lelucon yang bisa seenaknya dia permainkan.

Sungguh Gaara kau telah keliru dia bukan Hinata yang dulu yang selalu diam bila kau permainkan.

Sekarang dia berbeda dan dia tidak akan jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama.

Hinata sudah tidak mempercayaimu lagi.

Dan memintanya kembali. Hinata tekankan itu tak akan mudah.

"Hinata.. aku...aku..menyadari...bahwa aku membutuhkanmu. Aku ingin kau berada disisiku." Gaara terus meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dia menyesal. Gaara menyadari perasaan tak nyaman yang sering mengusiknya saat Hinata telah pergi adalah rindu, yah Gaara merindukan Hinata, sangat.

"Jika ini sebuah lelucon, sungguh ini tidak lucu Sabaku-_san_. Bila ini yang kau maksud urusan yang perlu kita bicarakan. Aku tak ingin mendengar dan berbicara apapun lagi. Dan kuharap kau pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Hinata berkata tegas. Menguatkan dirinya agar tetap bersikukuh menampakan raut dingin tak peduli meski didalam hatinya bergejolak rasa senang mendengar kata-kata pria itu yang membutuhkan kehadiran dirinya. Disisi lain Hinata berusaha mengelak bahwa dirinya masih mencintai pria itu. Mantan suaminya.

"Aku serius, lihat kedalam mataku apakah kau melihat aku yang menganggap semua ini lelucon, aku serius Hinata. Aku membutuhkanmu kembalilah." Justru Hinata merasa takut bila Gaara benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Melihat Jade yang memandangnya sungguh-sungguh dan penuh keyakinan.

Hinata merasa takut. Takut dirinya kembali jatuh kepelukan pria itu dan hanya akan menerjunkannya kedalam jurang penderitaan.

_TIDAK AKAN LAGI._

"Sabaku-_san_ aku memohon dengan sangat bisakah kau pergi sekarang." Hinata mulai merasa matanya mengabur oleh air mata. Cairan bening yang telah menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya.

Tahan Hinata kau harus bisa menahannya kau harus terlihat kuat.

Hinata terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Memperkokoh pertahanannya agar tidak bisa ditembus oleh pria itu.

"Tidak kita belum selesai, Hinata. Dan jangan mencoba melarikan diri." Gaara mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Maklum saja dia memang tidak terbiasa dengan penolakan apapun itu. Termasuk penolakan Hinata yang menolak kembali.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi. Dan aku telah melupakan perasaanku padamu." Hinata menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poni ratanya yang tebal. Tak berani melihat sosok yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi aku tidak, dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu aku muak mendengarnya." Berteriak marah Gaara mulai melangkah mendekat. Mempertipis jarak diantara mereka sehingga kini hanya berjarak setengah meter.

"Terserah apa katamu, aki tidak peduli." Berbicara dengan nada ketus dan sinis. Hinata membalas ucapan dan sikap Gaara dulu kepadanya. Yah bersikap tak mau tahu dan peduli begitulah Gaara yang dulu. Tak memperdulikan Hinata meski dia berstatus istrinya sekalipun. Jangan tanyakan lagi itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Sakit dari dalam seakan mengerogoti tubuhmu dari dalam.

"Jika kau tidak mau kembali dengan cuma-cuma, aku bisa memberikan sejumlah uang berapa pun yang kau minta." Bila Gaara tak bisa memintanya dengan baik-baik. Dia akan membuatnya kembali dengan harta yang dia miliki, tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menolaknya. Tapi Gaara ragu bila cara seperti ini mempan terhadap Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu, apakah dimatamu aku wanita seperti itu." Memandang sosok Gaara dengan tajam, Hinata menahan gejolak amarah yang tersulut oleh ucapan Gaara yang menjanjikan uang kepadanya. Hinata tidak terima. Hinata merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak oleh pria itu. Apakah dirinya tidak berharga sehingga bisa dibeli dengan uang.

"Kurasa tidak, tapi aku mengetahui kau membutuhkan uang 'hn?

Aku bisa memberikannya berapa pun itu dengan syarat kau kembali padaku." Yah Gaara tau Hinata kini sangat membutuhkan uang dengan jumlah besar dan Gaara tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Sungguh aku semakin membencimu Gaara." Berteriak marah memandang sosok Gaara sengit meyakinkan kepada pria yang berada dihadapannya bahwa Hinata serius dengan ucapannya. Meremas dadanya kuat Hinata berusaha menekan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menghantamnya. Rasa sakit bila dirinya melihat wajah Gaara yang hanya akan mengingatkannya pada pengkhianatan pria itu.

"Aku tak peduli Hinata. Yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu. Aku menginginkanmu." Mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata kuat, seakan tak akan memberikan kesempatan untuk Hinata melarikan diri. Sudah cukup Gaara akan menyelesaikannya sekarang juga.

"Kau sudah gila."

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku seperti itu 'Hah?" Menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf Gaara kini berpindah mencengkram lengan wanita itu.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Kyaaa lepaskan.. kau mau membawaku kemana."

Berteriak kaget karena Gaara tiba-tiba menyeretnya keluar. Jangan lupakan posisi mereka tadi berbicara adalah didepan pintu yang otomatis banyak pasang mata yang tidak ada kerjaan mengintip perdebatan antara suami dan istri itu.

"Kita pulang, tempatmu seharusnya tidak disini. Kau sudah terlalu lama pergi dan kau harus kembali sekarang bersamaku." Gaara menyeret paksa tubuh munggil wanita itu yang terus meronta meminta dilepaskan. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya dengan geram. Sungguh apapun akan dia lakukan meski menyakiti wanita yang dicintainya sekalipun. Agar bisa membuatnya kembali.

"Kau menyakitiku Sabaku-_san_... lepas...aku bilang lepas..." mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya kuat Hinata tak peduli bila kini tercetak jelas bekas cengkraman berwarna merah disepanjang bahu dan lengan mungil wanita itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, sadarlah Hinata kau juga seorang _Sabaku_." Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menghadap wanita yang berada dibelakangnya. Hinata yang sibuk meringis mengusap-ngusap lembut lengannya yang memerah. tidak menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepadanya karena telah membuat mantan suaminya itu marah.

"_Tidak lagi. Dan akan aku pastikan Marga Sabaku itu akan lepas darinya." _Suara lain yang berasal dari seseorang didepan mereka membuat keduanya menoleh. Hinata yang semula perhatiannya tertuju pada lengannya yang sakit menoleh keasal suara familiar yang tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Tersenyum lega Hinata merasa terselamatkan oleh sosok itu yang kini berjalan mendekat pada mereka. Mendekat keposisi Hinata dan Gaara yang berada dikoridor menuju tangga penghubung dengan basement tempat kendaraan Gaara terparkir. Sedangkan Gaara mendecih tak suka merasa akan ada gangguan yang membuatnya kembali menunda untuk aksi menyeret Hinata kembali. Memandang remeh sosok pengganggu itu. Dan dengan mengangkat dagu angkuh Gaara memanggil sosok itu sinis.

"KAU"

.

.

.

.

**To be countinue**

.

.

.

.

**A/N -_-# Siapa sih yang nyebarin gosip bilang Author bakalan hapus dan ngengantungin ini fic? #amnesia**

**Haha ha ha ha #ketawagugup -_-||**

**Eto..**

**Ano..**

**Emh..**

_**ARGHHH... GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN T_T**_

**Author memang ceroboh. Waktu itu seharusnya nulis. Karena review dan minat pembacanya dikit mungkin ceritanya jelek jadi mu dihapus aja gitu loh maksud Author #Ngeles. Author kan tidak kekanakan seperti itu #cermin_mana_cermin T_T**

**Author kan tidak pernah ingkar janji #tidak_tahu_diri**

**Karena sudah terlanjur yah gimana lagi. Author sangat malu pas baca ulang. Pesimis banget tuh orang bikin greget aja begitulah isi pemikiran Author..._¦¦¦**

**Author bingung mu bicara apa lagi ~T_T~**

**Yosh! yang review Author bales lewat PM aja yah. (Kalau yang aktif)**

.

.

.

**Jaane by Lgaara**


End file.
